High School Drama
by theanxietyqween
Summary: So Cam is just an average high school student who just wants to get through her senior year and go off to George Town, but what happens when a certain green eyed smirker becomes her step-dad's new TA? How will Cam and her friends get through all the trouble he brings along with him? Teenage drama, secret romances, and an evil mother, now that's a senior year!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I know I've been absent for awhile, what is it? A month since I've been gone? I don't know. This is a new(not new-new) idea I had, it has been done before but I don't know where. Another fanfiction, or TV show, or book, or a movie? If you know leave it in a review please. This is my version of it. I will still update and finish A Forgotten Summer for those who read it, maybe by the end of the summer. Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gallagher Girls characters, they are owned by the wonderful Ally Carter.**

 **Cam's POV**

"Come on Cam, you'll look super hot!" Macey shoved the dress (if you could call it that, it was more like a shirt) towards me, "Put it on before Bex shows up and I have her make you wear it." Okay now that's a threat. I grab the dress and storm back into the bathroom, not without sighing first.

Let me catch you up, my name is Cameron Ann Morgan, I go by Cam or Cammie. I go to Roseville High School, my mom is the principal, my step dad is the English teacher, my dad died when I was 13 making us move from D.C. Washington to Roseville, Virginia for a fresh start. My best friend moved here a few years before me and that is the one and only Rebecca Baxter but if you want to stay out of the hospital, call her Bex. She is the definition of Egyptian Goddess, she is also British. Next is Elizabeth Sutton, Liz, she _looks_ like a fairy but she is the next Einstein, that is why she is younger then us but in our grade, she jumped ahead. She is the second friend(other then Bex) I made since I moved here, the first being Grant Newman also know as Bex's boyfriend. He is just a big doofus and a jock. Then there is Macey McHenry, yes the senator's daughter, she is the fashionista and matchmaker of our group. But if you put Macey's cleverness and Bex's scariness together they are unstoppable. That is why I'm wearing a red dress that goes down to my upper thigh, hair in a high pony tail, with kinda slutty make up, waiting for Bex to show up to go to Grant's End of Summer party.

"Macey, this is too short." I walked out of the bathroom pulling the dress down but only exposed more cleavage.

"You look hot! Let loose, get some maybe." She was wearing booty shorts and a royal blue crop top, "Josh is going to be there and he has had a crush on you since you moved here." I rolled my eyes, of course she would want me to get laid. Liz was wearing high waisted jeans with a frilly off the shoulder top that looked super cute on her. Just as I was about to protest there was a honk outside signaling Bex has arrived. We ran outside or as fast as we could move while wearing what we are wearing.

"Let me guess, your mom and Joe are out?" Bex gave me a once over.

"Yup, date night for them and I'm having a sleep over at Macey's tonight. Won't be back till tomorrow." we laughed and drove to Grant's which wasn't too far from my place. Once we got there the party was already in full swing with kids hanging in the front yard, more around back drinking out of red solo cups, typically high school kids and party. We walk into the house where it's a somewhat calm seeing as most of the kids are outside in his pool, if you are wondering this wasn't suppose to be a pool party.

"Damn it, he kept his pool open. I just bought new bikinis." Macey said grimly while Liz and I sigh in relief. We find Grant, Jonas, and Preston hanging by the pool after of course stopping by the kitchen to pour us drinks. Jonas was Liz's boyfriend who is a total computer geek (in the good way, still one of my best friends), and Preston is Macey's sorta-kinda boyfriend, they aren't official but they're together and everyone knows it. And me well I'm single at the moment, to be honest I also have a small crush on Josh but he is the school's quarter back and I like to be in the shadows hence my childhood nickname Chameleon, my dad gave it to me.

"Why didn't you tell us this was a pool party?" Bex walks up to Grant kissing him on the cheek.

"Because I didn't know. I closed it today, my parents don't want it open right now, something is broken I think." Grant look really worried and nervous as he look around for someone.

"I'm sorry are you looking for someone?" Bex said jokingly.

"Don't worry, babe, just my cousin. He graduated from Roseville High 2 years ago and he is back doing some internship thing with a couple of his friends. I'm worried because there is a chance that he is drunk and around minors." Grant gave a small chuckle, "But he is very responsible so I have nothing to worry about." he led Bex away to the side yard leaving us. Bex came running back to us throwing Liz her keys to which she surprisingly caught.

"Liz, you're the designated driver." then she ran back before she could protest.

"Cammie?" Liz looked towards me.

"Lizzie, I would but I don't want to be here but I am so I'm drinking. Sorry, love you." I moved away only catching Liz saying something very un-Liz like and setting her drink down. I chugged the rest of my cup just to refill it again in the kitchen, then went to the dance floor which was his living room with the coffee table put away. I repeated this to the point where my vision was a bit blurry and I was stumbling a lot, I was also grinding on some guy who I don't know but hey he was shit face drunk too. After about 5 more minutes of grinding I turn around to kiss him but get his chin instead. Damn he is tall. His response was to grab my waist and wrap my legs around his waist, then I had full access to his lips and neck. I didn't realize he carried me away till my back hit something hard, a wall maybe? Listen, I know what you're thinking, aren't you a virgin? And the answer is no, I'm not, but that doesn't make me a slut or a whore. I was in a 4 year relationship with this kid named Trevor, we slept together but last year he had to move away, we tried a long distance relationship but it didn't work. Long story short- he cheated.

"Could you stop doing that for a second so I can open the door?" It came out slurred but I knew what he was saying. I stood next to the door, leaning against the wall as he unlocked the door still with great trouble, he lead me in and pushed me down on the bed, climbing on top of me, kissing my neck and sucking in places. I started to unbutton his shirt, pushing off of his shoulders, running my hands down his chest and 6 pack (yeah I know) earning a deep groan from him. I started to unbuckle his belt and jeans when he grabbed my legs, wrapping them around his waist and by now my dress is half way up my stomach. Without hesitation he pulls it fully off.

"Don't worry, I have protection." He shoves his hands into his pocket bring out a condom then shoving off his jeans. I'll spear you the details of our drunken sex mostly because I barely remember it myself.

 **~Time skip- Next morning~**

I wake up and try to stretch but there is something restricting me, or rather someone. I look over my shoulder slowly regretting everything that happen last night even though as of now I can't remember it. I try to shift out of his grasp without waking him but fail miserably and end up staring into gorgeous emerald green orbs. There is an awkward silence before we both spoke.

"Shit." we said at the same time. We both jumped out of bed at the same time grabbing the closest thing to cover up with, I turned around first only to see claw marks on his back.

"Oh my gosh! Your back! Did I do that? I'm sorry." I rush out as he turns to the mirror and smirks.

"No big deal, I have worse." He turns to face me and I see he has cuts and scars on his chest and stomach, "And besides it means last night was really good." he sends a wink in my direction. Judging by his body, grammar, and looks he is no high school student, maybe one of Grant's cousin's friends? But still I'm a minor. "Shit. How old are you?"

Yep I was right. "18." I didn't even have to think about the lie, "But nothing goes past this, we completely forget about each other. Alright?"

"Okay but I have scratch marks and hickeys, you have bruises and hickeys. Something tell me we aren't forgetting this for awhile. And that's my shirt." I look down to see yes, I do have bruises (great- note sarcasm) and it is his shirt. I move to look for my dress, bra, underwear, something. I find my underwear, slide them on, Green Eyes throws me my dress and without a second thought I storm out, grabbing my shoes on the way.

"Hey wait!" I don't stop, I walk into the kitchen to see Bex and Grant eating.

"Oh look who's a wake." Bex has a sly smile.

"So who you sleep with? Nick or Robert or Zach? Please don't tell me Zach." Grant was sipping on some orange juice and he slid me some Advil. Green Eyes comes in as I gulp down the pills.

"Him." I motion for Bex to hurry up so we can leave and like the best friend she is, she acts quickly.

"Okay Grant, I'm going to borrow your car for a bit. See ya later." She kisses him on the lips while he is still shocked at Green Eyes, maybe he's Zach. We rush out his front door, Bex grabbing his keys, and head to Macey's house like we always do after a party to regroup.

"Well congrats! That was your first one night stand. How did it feel?" Bex couldn't help but laugh as I glared at her.

We arrived at Macey's house or should I say mansion. Like it was huge. We ran to her room and after so many times of coming here, we didn't get lost. "Ha ha, Cam is walking in with heels and dress in hand wearing what I presume is a guys shirt. I'm proud." That was all Macey said as we saw her and Liz laying on her bed. I went to her closet found some sweats, pulled them on along with a t-shirt.

"School is in like a day and I just want to forget that whole party, which is going to be easy." I put my stuff including Green Eyes shirt into an extra bag she gave me.

"Nuh-uh. That was Grant's cousin you slept with as in over 18." Bex said in amazement.

"Well we both want to forget about last night so it never happen. Now come on you're driving me home." I walked out and back to the car. Bex showing up a few seconds after me, halfway to my house I reach into the bag, pull out his shirt and toss it into the back. After another couple minutes we arrive at my house.

"See you at school!" Bex yells at me.

"See you at school!" I run into my house and into the living room, "I'm home." I tell my mom and Joe who are watching the news.

"You have fun?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. Macey wanted to party and Liz wanted to study. Same old, same old." I shrugged.

"And I trust you went with studying." Joe stared at me.

I laughed, "You know it." I started up the stairs when my mom spoke up.

"I know you're lying. You went to a party so I'm gonna say no tv for a week." She turned around with a smile on her face, "I hope you had fun." she sent me a wink then continued watching the news. I ran upstairs took a shower then a nap.

 **~Time Skip- First day of school~**

I pulled into the school parking lot and into my spot in between Grant and Macey's cars. I jumped out with my book bag greeting them, we walked into the school together, reading our schedules and noticing we all have homeroom together.

"That's awesome but I have a feeling your mom had something to do with it." Liz was smiling ear to ear.

"Well it's our senior year, can we just enjoy it?" Macey laughed, us joining in with her. We all sat together in homeroom and talked, it went by in a breeze. Bex, Preston and I had English first period together with Joe or Mr. Solomon as I have to call him in school. It's kind of awkward having your step dad as a teacher but that is not the most awkward part of this class. I sat down a few seats back, Bex behind me and Preston in front of me. A couple seconds later Josh Abrams a.k.a. the schools quaterback walks in and sits next to me.

"Hey Cammie!" he sends me his signature grin.

"Hey." I wave back as Bex then kicks my seat. I turn around but she nods her head forward and Joe speaks up.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, my name is Mr. Solomon as some of you might know. This year we will be having a teacher's assistant who did graduate from this school, one of my old students, Zachery Goode." My eyes widened as he motioned to Green Eyes, a.k.a. the guy I slept with. There goes my senior year.

"Shoot did I forget to mention that he is TAing for English? My bad." I glare at Bex and I guess I looked scary because she stopped laughing and just had a small smile on her face. I turn back around to only be met with green eyes staring right at me with just as much shock and angryness as mine.

 **Tell me what you think in a review, good or bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I was so excited to post this chapter but I don't know why, this is really just a filler chapter. Answer some questions, Zach is about 20 years old(not that old) and in his 1st or 2nd year of college, I haven't determined that yet. A lot of other thing will unravel as things go on. Pardon my grammar and spelling please!  
**

 **Warning: this chapter does get a little risque towards the end. Let me know if I need to change this to M.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gallagher Girls characters, they are owned by the wonderful Ally Carter.**

 **Cam's POV**

 _"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, my name is Mr. Solomon as some of you might know. This year we will be having a teacher's assistant who did graduate from this school, one of my old students, Zachery Goode." My eyes widened as he motioned to Green Eyes, a.k.a. the guy I slept with. There goes my senior year._

 _"Shoot did I forget to mention that he is TAing for English? My bad." I glare at Bex and I guess I looked scary because she stopped laughing and just had a small smile on her face. I turn back around to only be met with green eyes staring right at me with just as much shock and angryness as mine._

"So," Joe started by clapping his hands while leaning against his desk obviously unaffected by the awkwardness between Zach and I,"our first unit will be on biographies and to start it off I assigned you each a partner. You each have to ask each other questions that you think should be in a biography..." I started to zone out. How is this going to go with Zach? How are we suppose to forget each other now?! All I remember of last night was dancing and drinking.

"Cammie?" I get knocked out of my thoughts by someone calling my name. I didn't even realize someone handed out papers, the rubric for the assignment. "Cam!" I look to see who is calling me, only to find out it is Josh. Yes you read that right. Josh Abrams.

"Yes?" I said putting on my best smile.

"We're partners. For the assignment." He smiles back.

"Yeah, I knew that. When would you like to start?" I hope that didn't seem too snappy.

"Um, we have two weeks so how about tomorrow? Are you free after school?" He started to put his papers in his folder so I did the same. In my folder of course.

"Tomorrow is Tuesday. I have work at the diner at 6 so I'm free for a few hours." The bell then rung.

"Cool, then lets meet there right after school then. See you later."

"Yeah, see you later." I called out lamely. I finished putting my books in my bag as Bex came up behind me.

"That was smooth." I swing my hand to hit her but she dodges it.

"Oh shut up!" I walk to my next period, study hall, hopefully where Zach won't follow.

* * *

Finally lunch rolled around. Almost every teacher gave us homework. News flash it's the first day back of our senior year! I was walking to the student union/ cafeteria with Macey and Bex. Thankfully we all had the same lunch period. When we get there we see Grant, Preston and Liz sitting at a table towards the back. A prime spot.

"So, you have English yet?" Grant asked me with a mouth full of his sandwich. I glare in response.

"I hate you." I sit down and take my lunch out of my bag. I learned once I moved here to never eat the school lunch, it's a mistake made by all freshmen.

"Grant, chew and swallow. What's going on with English now?" Macey moves her glaze from Grant to me.

"Nothing important." I say rather too quickly, "I'll explain later." Macey shoots me a look that says 'really'.

"Zach is the new TA for that class and I assume you know what went down between them." Grant says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Cam! How in the hell is that not important!?" Macey practically screamed almost choking on her water. Jonas walked up and sat down next to Preston and they both looked so confused.

"Mind filling Jonas and I in here?" Preston was leaning back a little trying to take in the situation.

"Zach is Grant's cousin who is here for college and was at his end of summer party. That night Cam and Zach got drunk, slept together and now he is the TA for her English class with Mr.S. I don't think he knows her real age but is going to very soon. I think that's it, right?" Liz looked around then nodded her head.

"I hate you too Liz." I let my head drop to the table wanting this all to be a dream. Even the Josh thing. I mean yes, this project gives me the perfect reason to talk to him but why did it have to be so personal. Gosh now I hate Joe too. Who's next Jonas or my mom?

"Damn." was all Jonas said. I picked up my head rolling my eyes.

"Well, on the bright side you got paired with Josh for the English assignment." Nope, its Preston. I hate Preston.

"What?!" Macey screams this time making the almost packed cafeteria look over at us. After a second they look away and she continues, "You got paired with Josh? Josh Abrams? And THAT isn't important?" she looked dumbfounded.

"I said 'I'll explain later'." I tried to reason with her but that was pointless.

"Damn right you will be. I coming home with you, along with Liz and Bex." Macey pointed to them.

"As much as I want to, I have a date with Jonas after school." Jonas nodded as if backing Liz up.

"No worries Liz, you are just going to miss Macey yelling at me for not keeping her updated every second. So nothing new." I joked.

"Is it so much to ask for? I just love you, Cam." Macey put on a sad face.

"I love you too, Mace." We hugged for a second, when we broke apart everyone broke out laughing including Macey and I. Just then someone walked up who I never thought would. Josh.

"Hey Josh, what's up?" I said ignoring the fact that Macey was kicking my foot.

"Um, the ceiling." He said glancing up. I laughed at his joke even though it wasn't that funny. "No, um, I just wanted to give you my number for the project. Just in case there is an update or something." he then goes to hand me a torn off piece of notebook paper but then another hands grabs it mid-pass.

"What's this? A love note?" I turn around to see no other then Zach Goode standing behind me. I stand up feeling very empowered at the moment but will regret later on down the road, I don't know, maybe when I'm trying to sleep before a big test. Just a guess.

"No, it's his number." I say snatching it out of his hand.

"And why do you need his number?" his face was unreadable at the moment.

"None of your business." I crossed my arms putting on the resting b*tch face I never knew I had.

"Better watch your tone, I'm your teacher." He started to smirk at me, thinking he caught me.

"Correction, teacher's assistant, meaning no real authority." I rolled my eyes and put on a sly smile. Unaware or the small crowd forming we continued on.

"I'm getting the feeling you want me to talk to the principal." Zach tilted his head to the side.

"Go right ahead and tattle. I'm sure the principal would love to hear that her daughter is so engaged in her school she is reaching out to get it done." I just pulled the mother card. That's what Macey and Bex call it, basically get out of jail free card around here.

"Daughter?" Zach couldn't keep his face emotionless anymore, his jaw dropped open and eyes widen.

"Daughter." I confirm for him but before I had a chance to do anything about he grabbed my arm then let go just as quickly, cursing under his breath. He turned around to address the crowd.

"Nothing to see here. Go back to eating your lunch and chatting with your friends." The kids slowly went back to their tables and everything was back to the way it was before. "I need to talk to you in the hall, Ms. Morgan. Get your stuff. Please." He then walked out. I turned to grab my bag and through out my lunch but found Grant eating instead.

"Listen, Cam, I didn't mean for you to get in trouble." Josh came up to me with a sympathetic look on is face.

"It's not your fault, I was the one who talked back. I'll text you after school so you can have my number, okay?" I gave him a smile but I could only think of Zach right now.

"Yeah." He nodded. I grabbed my bag and made my way out of the student union and towards my mom's office but someone pulled me aside before I could get there.

"One, your not eighteen. Two, I'm your teacher. Three, your mother the principal. Explain." Zach looked at me with his mask on again.

"Um, turning eighteen in about two mouths, teacher's assistant, and it doesn't matter that my mom is the principal. She keeps her work and personal life separate. There should be no problem, no one knows except for my friends and they won't tell anyone, no problem." I started to walk back but he pulled me by the wrist and pressed me against the lockers.

"Problem. I can't get you out of my mind." He lean down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, I couldn't help but kiss back. Gosh, they were so soft. I ran my hands through his hair earning a quiet moan from him, that broke us out of whatever trance we were in. He looked down the hall, both ways until he pulled me into a empty classroom. He sat me on a desk, him in between my thighs as we carried on. I ran my hands down his chest and he stripped off my sweater, pulling me closer. The bell rung making us jump apart and fix ourselves. I grabbed my sweater from the floor along with my bag but before I could leave he grabbed my arm, "Meet me in the park by the gazebo at 10. Alright?" I just nodded not trusting my voice right now. I hurried off to class head down trying to hide my lips, knowing they were red and swollen. I sat down in my sit just as the bell rang, none of my friends were in this class with me so it was pretty boring but all I could think was 'what just happened?'.

I look over to realize Josh was in this class, two sits ahead and to the right. A note landed on my desk.

 _Hey, r u ok? Didn't get in 2 much trouble i hope. ~J_

He was so sweet, sweet enough to look over the abbreviations. Like just write out the words, it's not that hard! I wrote back anyway.

 _Yeah, I'm fine. Just a warning. ~C_

I tossed it back on his desk and a second later it was back on mine.

 _Gr8! Can't wait for tomorrow. Can you hang out 2nite? ~J_

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. He wanted to hang out tonight! But I can't, my aunt is coming over with her fiance.

 _I can't tonight- meeting my aunt's fiance over dinner. Sorry. ~C_

I tossed the note back on his desk once again. When he read it, it seemed like he was let down to hear (or read) that I couldn't.

 _That sucks but its alright. But still text me 2nite. ~J_

He turned around to see my response, I nodded to him with a smile which he returned. I tucked the note into my pocket for later so I can show it all to Macey. I tried to pay attention for the rest of the class but all I could focus on was tonight and all the events it holds.

 **That is a pet peeve of mine, if you are writing something why use abbreviations? It's different for texting, I'm fine when you do it with text but just write the word out! Is this a thing or am I crazy? So leave what you think and what you want to happen in a review, if I can get 10 reviews on this chapter I will update on Friday if not it'll be up next Monday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I got 10 reviews on the last chapter which I did not think would happen, thank you very much. But here is chapter 3, I'm if-y about this one, I don't know why but I am. I do infer some stuff towards the end, if you know what I mean. I'll say 'I'll go home' but I don't want to get sued by Shane Dawson. But anyway, have fun reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gallagher Girls characters, they are owned by the wonderful Ally Carter.**

 **Cam's POV**

 _That sucks but its alright. But still text me 2nite. ~J_

 _He turned around to see my response, I nodded to him with a smile which he returned. I tucked the note into my pocket for later so I can show it all to Macey. I tried to pay attention for the rest of the class but all I could focus on was tonight and all the events it holds._

The rest of the day went went by super fast and ended with Bex and I walking out to my car. Seeing as my step dad is a teacher here he has to wait till 4 o'clock to leave along with my mom, so I usually have the house to myself for a couple of hours.

"Day one is completed, now just a billion more to go." Grant sighed, leaning against my car as we approached.

"That is impossible. Now get off my car before you dent the hood." I pull him off then check for a dent, jokingly.

"Are you calling me fat?" Grant said trying and failing of sounding like a girl. Macey then comes walking up with Preston trailing behind her.

"Ready to go? I just have to drive Preston home." Grant kisses Bex on the cheek then offers to take Preston home, which he takes. I pull my car into the drive way on the right side, Joe parks on the left, Bex and I jump out and head inside with Macey who parked on the street.

"Lucky day for you Macey, not only do you get to hear about Josh and Zach _and_ help me get ready for dinner with Abby and her fiance." I through my bag at the end of my bed same with Bex and Macey.

"Lets see, where is dinner?" Macey went straight for my closet.

"Geno's. That crazy expensive Italian restaurant." turned around to see their reactions, shocked. Macey had a sly smile as she tossed me a midnight purple romper that kind of looked like a dress from far away. I quickly changed and she started on my make up as she asked questions.

"Okay, first off, Zach?" She was dabbing on some foundation.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything." she said in a tone that sound like 'duh'.

"Well we slept together, he is Grant's cousin, and the TA for English." I don't know if I should tell them about our make out session at lunch or that I'm meeting him tonight at ten.

"A college guy. I'm proud. Now what's going on with Josh?" Macey moves onto my eye shadow while Bex sits up straighter to listen better.

"We got pair for the English assignment, so we are hanging out at the diner after school to work. You guys were there for lunch then in math afterwords he passed me a note, in which he used abbreviations but he asked to hang out tonight, I told him I couldn't because of the dinner thing. Then he asked if I would still text him to which I nodded." Macey sat back and handed me clear lip gloss.

"It's clear that he likes you." Bex said getting to hand me my brush.

"Why would _he_ like _me_?" I through my hair up in half up half down kind of style then went to my closet to get a sweater.

"Cam, you are beautiful whether you see it or not is a different thing." Bex came up to hug me along with Macey, nodding in agreement. My phone buzzed twice from my bed, a text from my mom and one from Joe.

 _Mom: Something came up at school, we may be a few minutes late. Dinner is at 6 but Abby said to be there little bit before. Sorry and love you!_

 _Joe: So my TA is on his way to drop off paperwork and get me a tie so give him one. Just between you and me, I don't like your aunt's fiance- he's a show off. Thank you._

I'm going to scream. "I need to get Joe a tie." I dropped my phone on my bed and ran to my mom and his room. Where do you keep ties? I should've asked him, I don't want to stumble across anything I will regret. If you know what I mean. I look in his top draw. Bingo. Ties. I start to look for just a plain black one but I see a gold ring. I pick it up to get a better look, it has a strange crest on it but it feels like I've seen it before. I hear the doorbell, I drop the ring and grab the black tie. I head down stair tell myself to ask Joe about it later or no, it was hidden probably doesn't want anyone to know. Maybe a gift for my mom. I open the door to see Zach waiting there leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." he steps in smirking.

"H- what did you call me?" Gallagher Girl? How does he know I went to Gallagher. It was a boarding school back in D.C..

"Oh, um, Joe told me. You look nice, going out I presume, that's why Joe needs a tie?" I nod still taken back by the whole Gallagher Girl thing. He closes the door behind him then moves to look into the living room then turning back to me. "Are you home alone?" Behind him Bex and Macey come down the stairs, their eyes widen as they see him here. I go to speak but they make a shushing motion and head to the back door. "Just asking because I saw a car outside?" Zach moves closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist as mine go around his neck. I see Bex and Macey leave shooting me one last look as make their way to her car.

"Yes, I am." I finally let out. Zach leans down to kiss me and I kiss back. It started to get real heated after about 3 minutes, I pull away. "As much as I want to continue this, you should get back to Joe."

"You're right but I will see you tonight? By the gazebo in the park." I nodded as he left. It was currently 4 o'clock, I had a ton of time before dinner so I decided to go back to my parent's room and take a picture of Joe's ring. I'm just going to google search it. In my room I hooked my phone to my laptop, downloaded the image and searched it but nothing came up. I could of sworn I had seen it before. After about 10 minutes of deep deep searching an ad comes up for a Blackthorne Institution for Troubled Boys, its weird because there is no address for the place and when I google it nothing comes up. Its almost as it doesn't exist. I check my phone to see that it is almost 5 o'clock now and don't bother trying to look more into Blackthorne or the ring. I grab my purse and shoes, go down to the den to watch some TV to pass the time. Maybe I should ask Liz or Jonas to help me, they are both tech savvy. I'm two episodes into _Friends_ before I realize I'm almost late to dinner. I dash to the front door, lock it and to my car. It's a five minute drive from my house to the restaurant and when I get there I see my Aunt Abby getting out of a Mercedes. Damn, he is rich! I park next to them and call out to Abby.

"Squirt!" Abby screams are run towards me. "I'm so glad to see you! Where is Rachel and Joe? Can they make it?"

"They ran into a little problem at school apparently, I don't know, they should be here soon though. Why don't you introduce me to your fiance?" I say and she just smiles.

"Oh! This is Edward Townsend. Townsend this is Rachel's daughter Cammie." I shake his hand mumbling 'nice to meet you' but turn to Abby.

"You call your fiance by his last name?" I looked at her confused.

"We have a very confusing relationship. Why don't we go inside?" She takes Edward's hand as she leads us into the restaurant. The hostess leads us to our table which Edward reserved in the back of the restaurant, which is weird right? We sit down, Edward pulls out a chair for Abby then sits down next to her and I sit on the other side of them.

"So, how did you meet?" I love to hear stories about how couples meet, some never see it coming other are love at first sight.

"We met about 5 years ago when I started working as a pilot, he is also a pilot." Abby smiled, "We didn't like each other at first, he was so stuck up."

"And you were a loose canon, Abigail." Edward fired back.

"But I think the trip to Buenos Aires really opened you up to me." Abby was smirking at Edward and you could really tell they were in love.

"What happened in-"

"We do not talk about it!" Edward cut me of then taking a sip of his water.

"Talking about Buenos Aires?" Joe said from behind me, taking a seat next to me. My mom came over hugged Abby then sat in between Joe and Edward.

"Still not over it, Townsend?" Mom smiles and laughs a little.

"So does everyone call you Townsend?" That is strange right? Who goes by their last name? I don't want to be called Morgan.

"Oh, yes, I prefer Townsend. I'm use to it."

"Okay... Townsend." It feels strange calling him Townsend, like I am a aggressive coach at a high school. I just smiled though along with everybody else. I made a mental note to look him up later. It's kinda mine and Liz's thing, more her's than mine, we like to research people but the rest of the group calls it hacking.

* * *

We talked, got to know each other better well Townsend and I, and we laughed before we knew it, it hours had passed.

"What time is it?" I don't want to be late meeting Zach.

"9:45." Townsend checked his wrist watch.

"We have school tomorrow, we better get going." My mom stands up and goes to hug Townsend, "It was lovely seeing you again and welcome to the family." she moves to Abby, "Congratulations, sis. I'll call you tomorrow." I say goodbye along with Joe and we head out to our cars. Wave goodbye as we pull out. The five minute drive from the restaurant to our house felt way longer. When we finally arrived home, I screamed goodnight and ran up to my room. I quickly wiped of all my make up and through on some black skinny jean and a white crop top, then jumped into bed.

"Kiddo?" My mom said as she peeked inside, "Just wanted to say goodnight." she came over and kissed my forehead, on her way out she turned off the light. I waited a good 5 minutes to hear her light snore then quietly tiptoed down stairs and out the front door. Once I was a few houses away from mine I ran to the park which wasn't that far thankfully. I saw a tall dark figure standing at the gazebo, assuming it was Zach I walked up. I was met with the emerald green eyes I became very accustomed to.

"I was starting to think you stood me up." he smirked.

"Now why would I do that?" I stood on my tippy-toes to kiss him. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I pulled away, grabbed his hand and pulled him along to walk around the park. "So tell me about yourself."

"Oh, well, um. What do you want to know?" He looked at me, clearly caught off guard.

"What do you think of Joe?"

"Joe and I go way back. He took me in when I was younger. I never knew my father and he was a father figure to me." Zach had a slight smile, "What about you, what do you think of Joe?"

"He is my step father and was my dad's best friend." I nodded hoping he wouldn't ask me about my dad. He just nod his head with me.

We started to walk around town just chatting when I noticed him looking around a lot and not like window shopping but like paranoid.

"Are you okay, Zach? You seem... paranoid." I stop in my place.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Cause that didn't seem paranoid.

"You keep on looking behind us. At first I thought you liked checking yourself out in mirrors but you have us circle around almost like you're trying to lose someone." Joe did the same thing sometimes but I thought it was an old habit of his. My dad did it all the time.

"You noticed me doing that?" Zach looked at me as if in a whole new light.

"Yeah, my dad used to tell me something and that I should always remember it. 'Once is a stranger, twice is a coincidence, three times is a tail.' he was always into that kinda of stuff." My dad was in the military and always getting called in.

"What else did your dad teach you?" Zach had this serous expression on his face, almost as he was a different person.

"Well, he was in the military, he taught me self defense, to notice my surroundings, and how to hack and different codes. He made me promise him every time he taught me something to never tell mom, that she'll kill him. One day he got called in and never came back." I could feel myself on the edge of tears, "But then my mom married Joe and he really helped us out. So happy ending." I grab Zach's other hand and feel something metal. He had the same ring as Joe!

"Hey, what's this ring about?" I hold up his hand.

"Oh, nothing. Just an old class ring from my old school." he proceed to take it off and put in his pocket. Now I know that was fishy but I decided to play... dumb, I guess.

"Where did you go to school?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

"It's in Maine, you wouldn't know it. It was an all boys boarding school, a.k.a hell." he gave out a low chuckle that sent shivers up my back.

"Gallagher was an all girls boarding school so I kinda get how you feel."

"You have no idea." Zach pulled me in for a kiss. He picked me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, pressing me against a wall. Zach began to kiss down my jaw and start sucking on my neck. Well if he is going to give me a hickey, obviously wants one too. Once I feel him bite softly I can't help but moan, I go to start nibbling behind his ear which already get him started, I moved down to his neck giving him an open mouth kiss, sucking, then biting to finish. I moved back to his mouth and when I felt something hard between my legs I pulled away.

"Zach, we can't do this here. There are cameras." I started to unwrap my legs, frowning.

"What if I told you I could fine a blind spot?" I could feel Zach smirk against my lips. He is not wrong, there are a few my dad taught me that too.

"Well then, I'll call you my spy boyfriend." realizing what I said my eyes widen, "Not that you are my boyfriend." He chuckles.

"I like the sound of it." he grabs my upper thigh and carries my to a blind spot further into the alley, "What do you say?"

"It's my senior year, I should enjoy it." I kiss he hard putting all I have into it and he does the same.

* * *

After we finished what we did... which we did in a public place. Zach insisted on walking me home. He is so sweet. We were about a block from my house, just walking in comfortable silents holding hands.

"Were you serous about calling me your boyfriend?" Zach gave me a nervous glance but kept walking.

"Oh... um.. I... You... Yes. I mean I don't know." Smooth, Cam, real smooth.

"Be my girlfriend." We stopped walking as he moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"We can't. It's illegal, I wish we could but you'll get thrown in jail."

"Then we just won't tell anyone yet. You could tell your friends as long as they promise not to tell anyone else. Gallagher Girl, I feel a connection with you unlike anything I ever felt before. I feel the need to to protect from everything bad in the world." he brought my hand up to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to it.

"I guess it will work." I pecked him on the lips, "Our little secret." I turned around I ran the rest of the way home. It wasn't hard to sneak back up to my room to which I changed into my pajamas and tried to get as much rest I could before I had to wake up and face tomorrow.

If I thought tonight was eventful, I can't wait to see what tomorrow may bring.

 **Zammie is finally together, I wonder what will happen next. Seriously what do you want to happen next? I need to write the next chapter. Leave it in a review, if I can get 15 reviews on this chapter by Monday I'll update then, if not the next chapter will be up Wednesday. Also, are you reading this on the website or the app? I'm thinking of downloading the app, it might be more convenient.**

 **P.s. I also updated Forgotten Summer**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to all who reviewed. To all who are guessing the plot to this story, all I have to say is, 'We'll see'. Let me know if you want me to respond to your reviews individually but till then on with the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gallagher Girls characters, they are owned by the wonderful Ally Carter.**

 **Cammie POV**

 _"I guess it will work." I pecked him on the lips, "Our little secret." I turned around I ran the rest of the way home. It wasn't hard to sneak back up to my room to which I changed into my pajamas and tried to get as much rest I could before I had to wake up and face tomorrow._

 _If I thought tonight was eventful, I can't wait to see what tomorrow may bring._

The next morning when I pulled into my normal parking spot at school to meet my friends, I was greeted with, "You had sex." and if you couldn't guess... Macey was the one whom made that statement.

"Morning to you too, Macey." I smiled sweetly at her.

"Oh, cut the bullshit. Who was it?" Macey was sipping on her coffee.

"No one." I started to walk to the building. Should I tell them about Zach? They are my friends and it would make things a bit easier not having to sneak around everyone. I turn around to face Macey, "Mace, you should know better than anyone else that secret boyfriends are the hottest." I saw her jaw drop as I turned around.

"That's my line!" she yelled after me to which I just laughed. We all walked to homeroom together after stopping at our lockers to put our pm classes in them.

"So are gonna tell us who this secret boyfriend of yours is?" Preston asked sitting down at the table.

"It's Zach." Grant said taking out his phone, we all stared at him.

"How did you know?" did Zach tell him? That's so sweet.

"Listen, I love you like a sister Cam but Zach couldn't shut up about you when he came home last night. It wasn't just 'Oh, she so beautiful' but like 'I will protect her with my life', I don't know I wasn't really listening, I was too focus on the homecoming game."

"Are you really that worried about the game to stay up past midnight thinking about it?" I joked, everyone smiled but Grant looked confused.

"It was like 9 o'clock, he came home, ranted, then left say he had to do something." Okay now it was my turned to look confused.

"I didn't leave the dinner with my Aunt and her fiance till like 9:45, we met in the park at 10. He was acting weird last night, he was wearing his old school ring but took it off as soon as I brought attention to it. Where did he go to school?" I looked at Grant who was just as confused as me.

"No, all he says is it's in Maine and that I wouldn't know it." Strange...

"You don't know where your cousin went to school?" Jonas at him baffled.

"Well, he's not my cousin cousin but we grew up together and our mom's were and are close, they went to school together. Although his mom doesn't come around as much as she use to." Grant shrugged.

If Zach's mom went to school with Grant's that means she went to school with mine and Abby, she went to Gallagher. If Zach and Joe have the same ring then they went to the same school but would the school really not change the design of the ring for so many years? Today after work I need to remember to search that Townsend dude, he is really fishy.

"Cam, you look really deep in thought. What are you thinking about?" Liz nudged me lightly.

"Oh, just about this year. Um, Grant can we meet at your house say around 10, I get off then, I'm going to need all your help on something?" I looked at Grant, his parents aren't usually home.

"Yeah, my parents won't be home. Make it a sleep over." He sent a wink towards Bex, before we could say anything else the bell rung singling homeroom was over. To English with Zach and Josh. Oh shit Josh! I totally forgot about texting him and after school today. Shit.

As we sat down Josh walked in and sat in his seat next to mine. I decided to write him a note.

 _Hey, I'm so sorry I didn't text you. It's just with dinner with my Aunt, we started talking about the wedding and getting to know her fiance- we lost track of time and it was so late and I was tried. Sorry! ~C_

I folded it and through it on his desk, which he quickly grabbed it so Joe wouldn't see. He tossed it back a minute later when Joe started his lesson.

 _It's alright, no need 2 apologize. Still on 4 after school? ~J_

 _Yes. ~C_

I tossed it back, once he read it he gave me a grin. Joe started to hand out a work sheet and that's when I noticed Zach wasn't here.

"Um, Mr. Solomon?" some girl in the front raised her hand getting his attention, "Where's Mr. Goode?"

"He wasn't feeling well so he won't be here today. Should be back by tomorrow." When he said this I felt something hit my chair. I turn around to face Bex.

"Do you know anything about this?" she whispered.

"No, Grant didn't say anything of him not being here." I whispered back.

"Is it me or is there something strange going on?" Bex had a serious face on, like she was ready to take on anything and I think she was.

"Ms. Morgan, Ms. Baxter, anything you'll like to share with the class?" Joe looked up from his desk.

"I was just asking Cam if she had a tampon." Bex said with no hesitation.

"And I was saying that they were in my locker," I turn to Bex, "You know the combination."

"Thanks. Mr. S, may I go to the restroom?" Joe lead back in his chair and motioned to the door then went back to writing something.

I stuck around for a bit after class, telling Bex we'll talk at lunch. I walk up to Joe's desk and he raises an eyebrow at me, "Shouldn't you be going to class?"

"Yeah but I have a quick question." I grasp the straps of my book bag.

"What is it?" Joe leans forward and rest his elbows on his desk.

"Where did you go to school?" If he was surprised he sure didn't show it.

He thought for a moment before answering, "A school called Blackthorne, it was a horrendous school. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." I say as I back out the classroom and walk towards my next class.

* * *

The rest of the day went by super fast, at lunch we confirmed that we will have a sleep over at Grant's to start Operation: Spy (Bex and Grant named it) and Grant confirmed that Zach did leave the house this morning and did not look sick. I walked to my car with Bex and Macey to see Josh standing there talking with Grant and Preston talking on the phone.

"Hey, where's Liz and Jonas?" I asked as we got closer.

"Liz had to get home before her sister to watch her, Jonas took her." Grant shrugged.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bex went to Grant and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh just the homecoming game. We are gonna kick some ass!" Josh yelled as him and Grant did a man hug/ chest bump thing.

"Well, we should get going, meet you there." I walked to my car but turned to see Josh's response.

"Yeah, alright." he turned and walked to his car.

"See you guys later tonight." I waved bye and they did the same.

* * *

Once we got the dinner I parked further back to 'not take the parking from the customers' some new rule made by the new manager, Josh still parked next me.

As I pulled my bag from the back seat I turned to him, "You could have parked closer, I just have work after this."

"Yeah but what kind of gentlemen would I be if I let you walk by yourself." I get he is trying to be sweet but I can walk from my car to a building that's not even 50 feet away. I didn't say that of course, I just smiled. We walked inside to be greeted by Pat. She was a hostess/ waitress and we often worked shifts together.

"Hey Cam, you don't work for another few hours, what are you doing-" her eyes landed on Josh, "Oh, you got yourself a date." A blush crept it's way onto my cheeks along with Josh.

"No, we are just friends. We are working on a school project till I get start." She looks disappointed.

"Cammie, you need to be out partying, dating, and having fun. You are always so focused on school." She lead us to a booth towards the back of the diner near the kitchen. As we sat down she gave us menus and took our drink orders. "I'll bring those right out for you." Pat smiled and walked away.

"Do you want to eat something or get right to work?" I saw him gaze at the menu.

"Whatever you want."

"Well, why don't we eat something." I picked up the menu even though I already knew what I was going to order. I mean I work here, come on. Pat came back and set down our drinks, took our orders then left. I took out a notebook and open to a blank page, "What are some questions we should ask each other?" I look over to Josh, he then quickly brought out his own notebook.

"Um, what is your favorite thing to do in your free time?" We both wrote that down.

"Hmm, I like to hang out with my friends and family or read by myself. What about you?" He quickly wrote down my response.

"I like to play football with my friends." I wrote that down. "What do you want do as a profession?"

"Well my dad wants me to become a pharmacist and work at the pharmacy with him but I really just want to get out of Roseville, out of Virginia. I think I want to be a teacher."

"You still have time to decide." I put my pen and notebook down and get up, "I'm just going to go to the restroom real quick." I quickly walk to the restroom, go to the first stall and pull out my phone to send a text to my mom.

 _Going to Grant's after work for a sleep over, in the morning we'll go to school together. -Cammie_

 _Who will be there? -Rachel_

 _Grant, Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Preston, and I think his cousin is staying with him. -Cammie_

 _Zachery, right? The one TAing? -Rachel_

 _That's the one. I got to go but see you tomorrow. -Cammie_

 _Love you! -Rachel_

 _Love you too! -Cammie_

I then sent a message in the girls (Bex, Macey, and Liz) and I's group chat.

 _Before you head to Grant's can one of you stop by my house and get my laptop with some clothes? Won't have time after work, please and thank you! -Cammie_

 _We got you covered. -Bex_

 _Now get back to your date/study time/project with Josh! -Macey_

 _It's not a date! -Cammie_

 _Macey she's will Zach. -Liz_

 _Thank you, Liz. -Cammie_

 _We'll discuss this later tonight. Bye! -Bex_

That was that. I washed my hands before going back out to see a girl and boy standing by Josh. I recognized them as Deedee and Dylan, Josh's friends. Deedee was the super nice and preppy, was in love with pink(the color) and in love with Josh. Dylan on the other hand was also on the football team and one of the meanest people you will ever meet. I slowly walked back to the table, hoping they go away before I made it back but they didn't.

"Cammie, you know Deedee and Dlyan, right?" Josh looked up at me and I just smiled.

"We know you, you are Mrs. and Mr. Solomon daughter." Deedee smiled and stuck out her hand, "Nice to finally meet you." I shook her hand and said 'you too'.

"Well Mr. Solomon's step daughter." Dylan turned to me, "What did daddy leave you?"

"No, he past away when I was younger. My mom remarried a few years later and we moved here." I started to poke at my food that must have came when I was gone.

"Oh." was Dylan's response but Deedee's was to sit down next to me and change the subject. This all meaning that Josh and I got no work done today, just sat and talked to his friends. Josh flirted with me while Deedee flirted with him and I could tell Dylan didn't like that, what about I don't know but he wasn't happy.

* * *

 **Bex POV**

It was about 7 in the afternoon when we(Liz, Macey, and I) left Macey's house to head to Cammie's then to Grant's. We are starting Operation: Spy tonight. Why Spy? Because we are going to be like spies, sneaking around trying to figure out what is going on. And well because... why not? When we got to Cam's house Liz and I went up while Macey waited in the car. I knocked then Mr. S opened the door a few seconds later in a tux.

"Hello ladies, what might bring you by?" He opened the door wider inviting us in, "I thought 'the gang' was spending the night at Grant's?"

"We are but Cam asked us to stop by and get her laptop and clothes for tomorrow." Liz explained.

"Well you know where her room is." He motioned to the stairs and Liz ran to get the stuff but I stayed put.

"So Mr.S, what's got you all dressed up?" I crossed my arms.

"Nothing big, just taking my wife out. Is there a problem?" Just then Rachel came down the stairs in a beautiful green evening gown.

"Hello Bex, how do I look? Abby wanted to spend the night out, kinda of like a double date." Rachel did a little twirl as Mr.S wrapped his arms around her, kissing her temple.

"You look beautiful but we are going to be late." Joe pulled lightly on her arm. "I trust you can lock the door on your way out?"

"Yes sir." I did a mock salute which he returned and smiled. They left without another word. Abby new fiance must be keen on being on time. A few minutes later, Liz came down stairs with Cam's laptop case and a bag, we ran out to the car. It was about 7:30 by the time we arrived to Grant's, Jonas was already there and they were ordering pizza. We decided to watch movies till everyone else arrived, we ended up watching Captain America:Winter Soldier and Avengers: Age of Ultron. The boys picked but Sebastian Stan, RDJ, Chris Evans and Hemsworth is alright with me.

 **Time Skip- 10:20**

There was a knock on the door followed with it opening and closing. "Anyone home?" Cam yelled out as she enter the den to see us spread out. She dropped her bag and joined us.

"So Cam, where do you want to start?" Grant said.

 **Dun dun duh... What do you think will happen next? Will Cam put everything together? Will Zammie survive? Fine out next Wednesday. It'll be hard not to post till then. Once again thank you to everyone supporting the story and let me know what you think and want to happen next. Quick little spoiler- there will be truth or dare.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gallagher Girls characters, they are owned by the wonderful Ally Carter.**

 ** _Bex POV_**

 _There was a knock on the door followed with it opening and closing. "Anyone home?" Cam yelled out as she enter the den to see us spread out. She dropped her bag and joined us._

 _"So Cam, where do you want to start?" Grant said._

 **Still Bex POV**

Cam pulled her laptop into her lap, "Well, I think we could start with Townsend, my aunt's fiance, he is kinda of by himself, just seems sketchy, and then Zach, Joe, and the whole and school thing is tied together. Liz, how good is your computer skills?" Liz's face shows mock hurt.

"I'm almost insulted." Cam smiled apologetically to Liz.

"What about me? I know how to hack too." Jonas wined from next to Liz.

"Great! Did you guys bring your laptops?" Cam was acting really serious right now. Like, I know this is important to her but I didn't expect this, it's like a new side of her.

"I have an idea, why don't Jonas and I search this..." Liz started.

"Edward Townsend, he's English and a pilot." Cam filled in.

"Edward Townsend guy and the rest of you start on Zach and the rest of it." Liz finished, everyone nodded in agreement. Jonas and Liz scooted away into a more cozy spot together and the rest of us gathered around Cam's laptop. She pulled up a picture of the a ring with a strange crest on it.

"This is a ring I found in Joe's dresser drawer, it has his name engraved on it, same with Zach's. Zach says it's just a school ring, and all he told me was it's a all boys boarding school in Maine." Cam explained before Grant butted in.

"That's what he tells me and everyone." Grant slumped back, I put my arm around him and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Okay but when I search the web for it I ended up in the dark web, like dark dark web, and a school called Blackthorne kept popping up. I asked what school Joe went to today, he said Blackthorne. So Blackthorne is the school in Maine with a strange class ring and something weird going on. This school doesn't exist anywhere, no one knows anything about it." Cam finished.

"Do you remember anything about Gallagher?" I blurted to Cam. I've been thing about it recently with everything going on but that's it, I don't remember anything. "I don't remember anything except it being for rich snobby girls."

Cam had a confused and relieved look on her face as she said, "I thought it was just me."

"There is nothing on him. Everything adds up to be normal." Jonas put his computer down in front of him.

"That's because you're not looking in the right area, it's the CIA you gotta look into to find stuff on someone. I got something... Oh my gosh" Liz was absolutely stunned. We rush to gather around her computer and we couldn't believe our eyes.

 **Cam POV**

We rush to gather around Liz's computer screen to see what she had found. She was in the CIA files, the CIA. That wasn't the most surprising thing though, no, it was that she was on Agent Edward Townsend file. He is MI6, currently on a deep cover mission with Circle of Caravan leads. Stationed in Roseville, Virginia, mission partner is Agent Abigail Cameron, Secret Service. Other agents involved with this mission is Agent Rachel Solomon(retired) and Agent Joseph Solomon(not active).

"What the fuck is going on?!" Preston jumped up backing away from the computer. Liz quickly backed out the website, leaving no trace that she was there.

"This is a real mission we're interfering with. Awesome!" Bex started to smile,

"No Bex, this is dangerous! People could die!" Jonas eyes were wide, probably going through the outcomes.

"Cam?" Grant looked to me and so did everybody else.

"What?" my voice was barely above a whisper but they heard me.

"Well, you are kind of the leader in the group right now. What do we do?" Liz set her laptop down.

I jumped up, "Leader? Why am I the leader?" I started to pace the floor. So my mom was a spy, Joe is a spy along with Abby and Townsend. But what's the Circle of Caravan? Why are leads here? Why do I have a sick feeling this has something to do with my dad? I turned to them all standing staring at me, "We keep our distance. We don't interfere, we observe. If you don't want to do this, you don't have to but don't tell anyone." I looked mainly at Preston.

"What? I'm not leaving, we are a team." Preston stood up straighter, I gave him a small smile which he returned.

"Since this is spy stuff, do we get code names?" Grant started to grin.

"I don't see why not, they could help." I shrugged my shoulders. I walked over to my laptop not really caring about code names at the moment, just really wanting to figure out want is going on.

"Preston and I already have ones from the election and other events. I'm Peacock and he is Spiderman." Macey giggled at the mention of his code name.

About 10 minutes later, I didn't discover anything more but the rest of the gang found out their code names, which they were really excited for. Grant sat down next to me, "So, I'm Muscle and you are Chameleon. We thought it would be a good name for you, are you okay with it?" I nodded my head and looked to the rest of the group.

"Well, Macey is Peacock, Preston is Spiderman, Jonas is Hacker, Liz is Bookworm, and I'm Duchess. I bloody hate that name." Bex rattled off, crossing her arms at the end. I smiled at all their code names, they seemed quite fitting for them.

"And I also have an idea." Macey sat down on the other side of me, "Zach obviously knows something about what is going on, so why not have a honeypot get some info out of him. Grant said he should be home soon."

"Are you implying that I honeypot him?" I looked at Macey confused. I couldn't honeypot anyone, I was a plain Jane. A chameleon.

"Come on Cam, you're his girlfriend, he is head over heels for you. And he should be home soon and we are going to play a little game of Truth or Dare." Macey wiggled her eyebrows but before I had time to argue we heard the front door opening and closing. We ran into the living room only to find Zach in a suit and tie all bloody.

"Zach." I let out a gasp as I ran over to him, he looked surprised to see at first but gave me a weak smile. "What happened?" I asked as I helped him to the bathroom to clean him up. The others silently followed.

"I'm fine. I just went to the city and got jumped that's all. Luckily, I didn't have anything important on me." I sat him down on the toilet and went to the sink to wet a wash cloth.

"Zach, you're a big guy, I would hate to see who did this to you." Liz frowned and grabbed Jonas's arm.

The others went back into the living room to give Zach and I privacy but not with out a wink from Macey and Bex. I finished wiping away all the blood from his face and realized he didn't have a lot of cuts, non that would bleed this much. I went to wipe off his hands but he pulled them away.

"I can wash my own hands." he walked to the sink, looking disgusted.

"Zach, what happened?" I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked at me through the mirror.

"I got into a fight, their was more than I expected." he dried his hands then turned to me, "I was stupid." he brushed the hair out of my face and leaned down to kiss me. "I think I'm going to shower, would you like to join me?" he whispered into my ear. His hands traveled down to my butt, picking me up and putting me on the counter. I giggled as I ran my hands through his hair and down his chest.

"Would that really be a good idea right now?" I pulled away looking him in the eyes, he gave me his best puppy face but I stood my grounds, "I think you should get cleaned up then join us in the den." I pecked him on the lips and walked out. I joined the rest of my friends making a little circle with room for Zach when he joins us. 10 minutes later Zach walks in wearing some sweats with a black shirt.

"Damn Goode, you got messed up." Macey was holding back a smile, I could tell but Bex had no problem laughing out loud.

"Shut it, Baxter." Zach sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist. We all laughed then Macey started.

"Grant, truth or dare?" Grant look offended that she even asked, he always went with dare.

"Dare." He was grinning ear to ear, Grant loves dares and Macey gives good dares. Or should I say bad dares.

"I dare you to call your ex saying you want to get back together." Macey smirked, she knew he would never do it.

"You witch. My ex is crazy. What do I have to do if I refuse?" Grant sighed.

"Strip." Macey shrugged.

"No." Liz and I both said. "We are not playing strip truth or dare." I went on to say.

"You guys are no fun. Then you get three passes." Macey said with a sigh.

"Preston, truth or dare?" Grant nodded his head towards Preston.

"Um, truth." Preston crossed his legs and leaned back on his hands.

"What is the strangest place you hooked up and who with?" Grant started to smirk.

"Oh, we're going there?" Preston looked shocked, "The back of a car at a political event with Macey McHenry herself." he bumped his shoulder with hers. Preston then turned to me. "Truth or dare, Cam?"

"Truth." I said not surprising everyone. I almost never took dares.

"How did your project go with Josh today? All details please." With this Macey leaned in closer and so did Zach.

"Well, when we got there Pat thought we were on a date, I made clear we weren't," I directed this to Zach, to which he pulled me closer, "We got like one question done, I texted the girls and my mom, then Dee Dee and Dylan showed up, so we just ended up talking. I really don't think Dylan likes me."

"I bet you $100 that he is going to ask you to Homecoming tomorrow." Macey chimes in.

"I'll take that bet, he's our quarterback so he's going to be focused on the game not a date." Grant smiled like he just won the lottery.

"But either way, I have a boyfriend." I gestured to Zach as if to prove it.

"Okay, I get it, 'secret boyfriends are the hottest', I know I said that but where's the fun if you can't parade them around town. Especially if they look like that." Macey motioned to Zach at the last part. I could feel Zach tense up next to me.

"What if all the fun happens in private?" I lean up to kiss Zach behind the ear, his sweet spot, and I could tell he was trying to keep in a moan.

"Cammie's all grown up." Macey wiped away a fake tear.

"What time is it?" Liz yawned, making the rest of us yawn then laugh.

"It's 3:13 pm." Zach said without looking at a clock.

"How do you? You didn't look at a clock?" Bex questioned him.

"I just have a good internal clock. I'm going to bed now, are you going me?" He stood up pulling me with him. I nodded and said goodnight to the other who smirked and said they were heading to bed too. Zach and I walked to his bedroom which hasn't changed much since I've last been here. I climb into his bed already have changed into my pajamas, he crawled in behind me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. This felt safe, being in his arms. I was falling asleep when I thought I heard Zach say my name. "Cam?"

"Yeah?" I was half asleep so it came out as almost a whisper.

"I think I love you." I felt my eyes go wide, not knowing how to respond.

 **Hey, I'm so sorry for the late update but life is a real b-word. The next chapter will be up soon but tell me what you think and want to happen in a review. Thank you to everyone who did review and support the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who is following, favoriting, reviewing this story. I really hope you like this chapter, so have fun reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gallagher Girls characters, they are owned by the wonderful Ally Carter.**

 ** _Cam POV_**

 _I climb into his bed already have changed into my pajamas, he crawled in behind me wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. This felt safe, being in his arms. I was falling asleep when I thought I heard Zach say my name. "Cam?"_

 _"Yeah?" I was half asleep so it came out as almost a whisper._

 _"I think I love you." I felt my eyes go wide, not knowing how to respond._

I could feel his heart beat against my back. Was he serious? He couldn't love me, we just met. With everything going on right now.

"Cam?" Zach sat up in bed, I looked up at him the moon light seeping in through the curtains lit up his face to show a rather vulnerable look. No, I don't want to hurt him but I doubt he actually loves me. I mean we just met.

"Zach, you don't love me. If anything it's just lust. There is a difference." I stood up and walked across the room.

"I know. I know the difference." He got up to stand in front of me, "But I do love. You may not understand right now but there is more than this going on. Too much to explain."

"Zach." His name slipped out of my mouth almost involuntary. I was on the edge of tears for reasons I didn't even know.

"I just want you to know how I feel about you before it's too late. You don't have to return them or say anything back-" I cut Zach off.

"What do you mean 'too late'? What's going on?" Too much is going on right now, I know that.

"Nothing, it's just 'what if'." Zach grabbed my hands pulling me closer to him but I pulled away. I made my way to his door opening it and walking down the hall to the living room all with Zach calling my name proceeding to wake up the others.

"I'm sorry Zach but I don't like guys who keep stuff from me. You obviously hiding something, I don't know what it is and... I don't need this. I just wanted to graduate this year." I started to gather all my stuff, without hesitation the girls started helping.

"Cam, just let me explain." Zach grabbed my laptop before I could reach it.

"Then explain." I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"I came back to Roseville for a very important reason, not just for an internship but there is more then that." I could see that he was physically pained by this but I need information.

"What's the 'very important reason'? What's. Going. On?" I looked into his eyes and I just wanted to run to him, tell him 'I love you too' and for him to hold me but... I couldn't.

"I can't tell you." He put his mask on but I could tell he was exhausted like something he was running from is catching up to him.

"Can't or won't?"

"Both." I shook my head, "It's better this way, Cam, you won't get hurt again." Again?

"What do you mean by again?" I asked him but he looked away. "Alright. Give me my laptop, Zach, I'm going home." I grabbed my laptop from him and shoved it into my bag, making my way to the front door.

"Cammie." Grant called out as him and the rest of the gang ran to the door.

"Grant, everyone, thank you so much for your help but I just need time to process everything." I see the girls move to grab their bags but I stop them, "You guys stay here, enjoy your night. I need to be alone." They give me a sympathetic smile as I walk out. The drive from Grant's to mine was a short one, I walk into my house and drop my stuff off in the living room so I could grab it before I go to my room. I make my way to the kitchen to be greeted by Joe.

"Shouldn't you be at a sleepover?" he set his glass down on the kitchen table.

"Yeah but things with south. You wouldn't lie to me, right, Joe?" I got down a cup and pour me a glass of water.

"People lie to protect the ones they love. Everyone has at least one person they love." he smirked and took a sip of his drink.

"That helps but Mr. Teacher, you dodge the question." He chuckled and smiled.

"You caught that, did you? Well everyone has a past."

"Are you ashamed of yours?" I saw all the emotion drain from his face.

"Well I'm not proud of it." He looked at me, "But you can't always judge someone on their past. I made a commitment to not just your mother and you but to your father as well that I will always protect both of you. Now, we should get to bed, school is in the morning." I gave him one nod while putting my cup in the sink then running to my room, grabbing my stuff in the process.

* * *

I drove to school the next day, like normal, everything was normal till I pulled into my spot, next to Grant's car and Zach was talking to my friends. Or, well, he was talking to Grant as the girls were ignoring him. I walked over and said my hellos to the gang.

"Hello, Mr. Goode." I smiled sweetly at Zach. We couldn't discuss anything about last night in or around school.

"Good morning, Miss Morgan." Zach smiled then excused himself from the group. We all walked to our lockers then to homeroom together. The girls were talking to me about last night, a topic I really didn't want to talk about.

"Are you and Zach broken up?" Liz was leaning forward to whisper the question.

"No, of course not. It was just a little fight, with everything I found out last night I was stressed. We are probably going to see each other tonight." I will admit, I did overreact but I do feel like I had a reason to overreact.

"Well good, I don't think I could choose between you and Zach." Grant looked down, "But I would choose you if I had to." Grant shot me a small smile.

"Grant, I will never ask you to choose between me and your family." Grant has been one of my best friends since I moved here and he is like a brother to me. We chatted a bit more about Homecoming and the game till the bell rung. Bex, Preston, and I made our way to English class. Josh sat down next to me and smiled.

"Hey, I'm sorry that Dee Dee and Dylan crashed our project time but do you want to try again today?"

"Um, yeah sure but why don't we go to my house but I do have work again at 6." I gave a small smile and he nodded.

Joe was in the middle of his lesson when my mom, or the principal, came in, "Joe, I need to speak with you. Mr. Goode, I trust that you can handle the class?" Zach looked up from his computer and gave her a quick nod. My mom and Joe left the room, Zach stood up and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Were any of you paying attention to him because I wasn't." he looked around the room and everyone remained silent. Bex kicked the back of my chair and I turned around to see her raising her hand. Oh no.

"Mr. Goode, just a question that all of us have been dying to ask. Do you have a girlfriend?" I sunk in my chair a little as I heard Preston stifle a laugh. Zach smirked. Big surprise there.

"It's... complicated." he risked a glance at me, "I hope so." I smiled and I guess that was all he needed because then he started to smile too.

"Do you know what Mrs. and Mr. Solomon are talking about?" Preston questioned.

"No, but I it's probably something important." Zach was leaning against Joe desk as the door opened up, "And that ladies and gentlemen, is why Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet." Zach looked over at Joe and smiled.

"We are reading Hamlet." Joe looked at Zach.

"I know that. I just informing them on other Shakespeare plays." Zach looked at Joe, "I'm just going to sit down." he sat down and went back to typing on his laptop. Joe started to pass out copies of Hamlet.

"I want you to read Act 1 for homework tonight, I suggest you take notes." the bell rung and everyone started to file out of the room. I noticed Joe talking to Zach about something serious. Zach looked serious, angry, and scared. That can't be right. I only caught a few words, something to do with a "Catherine", "circle", and a "meeting". I followed Bex out the room, once in the hallway I shared a look with her saying that we will be talking at lunch.

* * *

 **Lunch**

I was walking to lunch by myself, I was around the corner when I heard my name being called. I turn around and I see my mom walking towards me. "Cammie, can you come to my office." I nod and follow her to her office in the main office.

"What's going on? Am I in trouble?" I joke and she laughs a little not really finding it funny.

"You remember Gallagher?" She smiled at me.

"Yeah?" I said but it came out more of a question. She gave me a sympathetic smile.

"This is harder than I thought." she looked down at her desk.

"Well you going to have to tell her one day." I turn around once I hear Aunt Abby. She smiled at me, "Hey Squirt."

"What are you doing here, Abby?" I gave her a confused look as I hugged her.

"Your mother called me with some news." she looked back towards mom.

"You want to go visit Grandma and Grandpa Morgan? You haven't seen them in a year and break is going to be soon. Maybe Bex could go with you?" she looked to Abby then back to me, "You can go back to lunch." I nodded once again, not knowing what to say. I lingered outside her office to hear what was going on.

"Rachel, every time we think Catherine is close you send her off somewhere. You can't keep doing that." Abby sounded either angry or worried or both.

"I know." My mom sound worn out.

"You can't keep her in the dark anymore."

"I know." It hurt to hear my mom like this. The last time was when she got a phone call about my dad, finding out he was dead.

"It's just going to put her in more danger and get her hurt." I could hear Abby's voice start to crack.

"I just can't lose her, not after Matt." I heard her sniffle and I knew she was crying. It took everything in me not to go in and comfort her but to turn the other way. She was talking about my dad, she lost my dad when he died years ago and now she was going to lose me? How? How am I in any danger? Why am I in danger? This is all just too much. All I wanted was to graduate and go to Georgetown, have a fun and _normal_ senior year but no my family are spies, my boyfriend is down right sketchy, and now someone is out to get me. I was wondering the halls not knowing where I was going until I bumped into a wall. Scratch that I bumped into a person, Zach to be more specific.

"Are you okay?" he sounded worried, he wiped away tears on my cheek. I didn't even know I was crying.

"I'm fine." I pulled away and wiped them with my sleeve. "You said you love me, did you mean it?"

"More than you know." he pulled me closer to him.

"Well, I'm finding out that I know less and less each day." I didn't pull away from him, instead I looked into his eyes, "What were you and Joe talking about after class today?" he sighed.

"Nothing I can get into right now but after school we can talk. When do you have work?" his hands went around my waist.

"I work at 6 but I can't after school, I'm working on a project with Josh." I felt his grip on my waist tighten. My hands went around his neck as I stood on my tippy toes to kiss him. "Let's meet a little after 10 to talk. At the park, same place, okay?"

"Sounds good." Right as he was saying this the bell rung and my lunch was over.

* * *

 **After School**

I saw Josh waiting by my car with all the others, like deja vu. "Hey Cam!" Josh said as I approached. The others shot me smiles which I returned.

"I'll talk to you guys later," They nodded as I turned to Josh, "Want to get going?"

"Sure." he smiled then walked to get his car and I got in mine, he followed me to my house. On the way over I got a text from my mom asking me where I was, once I pulled into the driveway I told her I was home, making sure not to text and drive.

We went inside and went to the living room to work, "We need to figure out more questions."

"Yeah. Let's see, " I opened up my notebook, "Have you lived here all your life or somewhere else?"

"Nope, I was born and raised here. Where did you live before you moved here?" he got out his notebook as well.

"I lived in Washington D.C. and I always went to Nebraska in the summers to visit my grandparents." he wrote that down then looked back up at me.

"Do you still visit them?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of going for Thanksgiving break or winter. Haven't seen them in awhile." he smiled at me, showing all his perfectly white teeth and I could see why girls fawn over him and why I use to have a crush on him. But I like Zach now. I might even love him, with everything going on this year I think that is the least of my worries.

After about 30 minutes of thinking and asking questions we got that all done now we just have to write the actual essay part which would be easy. Josh's dad called him and said he need his help at his family pharmacy so he had to leave. I will admit, I was a bit sad that he had to leave, I mean we were getting to know each other and becoming friends. But I did have a lot on my mind like... I don't know... the fact that I could be in danger. I started to make myself something to eat a few minutes after Josh left, all I could think about was who could possibly want to hurt me and why. I didn't do anything wrong, or did I? I can't really remember what happened at Gallagher, it all really fuzzy. I heard the door bell ring and went to go get it but when I opened it I was meet with a big man pressing a cloth to my mouth and nose. The last thing I remember was a deep voice yelling my name and a car door slam.

 **I'm sorry that I don't get into the whole questions thing with Josh and Cammie but I'm really bad at that. I'm also sorry for the cliffhanger, please don't hate me. Let me know what you think in a review and what you want to happen in the next chapter. How about a little challenge for you and me. If this chapter can get over 15 reviews then I'll update Thursday, if not, next Sunday. Thank you again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, this isn't really an exciting chapter mostly just Zach's POV of the last chapter but the next one will be better. I promise.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gallagher Girls characters, they are owned by the wonderful Ally Carter.**

 **Zach POV**

After Cam left I fell back onto the couch and everyone gathered around me. They all stared at me waiting for an explanation but all I could think of was Cam and how I just messed everything up. Why do I have to be so stupid? I mean I'm a trained spy. I'm a trained assassin. I should know how to act and how to keep my cool but when I'm with Cam, it's like she brings out all emotions in me. Tonight was a meeting for the circle, important information was to be discussed, maybe even a better lead on what they were planning but theybrought up Cammie and I lost it. There was 6 goons, luckily, Joe and Agent Cameron found me or I might be dead.

"What the hell, Goode! Are you going to tell us what happened?" Macey was the first to lose their patience and snap me out of my thoughts.

"I told her how I felt and she doesn't feel the same way." I got up and made my way to my room and texted Joe saying Cam was on her way home. I got a text back saying she was safe and with that thought I fell asleep.

* * *

 **~At school the next day~**

I was talking to Grant about random stuff, mostly his football game, Bex and Macey were ignoring me while Liz gave me a friendly smile but didn't talk to me. Preston and Jonas were doing something in between the two, almost obviously uncomfortable. I saw Cam pull up next to Grant's car, when she got out we said our hellos and I excused myself. All I wanted to do was kiss her, then hold her in my arms forever and not let anything or anyone get close enough to hurt her.

When she walked into English class, that Jimmy kid walked in after her and sat down next to her and started saying something about getting interrupted and then she invited him to her house. Okay, that has to be out of context, I mean Cam wouldn't do that, not when she has someone like me. I don't want to sound full of myself but I'm way better looking than Jimmy and most likely better in bed. I went back to typing on my laptop making a mental note to ask Cam about Jimmy later, I was trying my best to focus hacking the Circle files I didn't realize Ms. Mor- I mean Mrs. Solomon walked in.

"Mr. Goode, I trust that you can handle the class?" I quickly nodded my head to make it seem like I was paying attention and not doing something illegal, I don't even mean seeing her daughter, but she probably saw right through it. She is one of the greatest living spies in the world let alone the CIA. I walked up to the front of the classroom.

"Were any of you paying attention to him because I wasn't." Everyone remained silent. Great. I saw Cam turn around to face Bex and Bex raising her hand. She spoke without hesitation.

"Mr. Goode, just a question all of us have been dying to ask. Do you have a girlfriend?" A few girls perked up, Preston tried to hide his laughter while Cam sunk into her sit but Bex just smirked. Did Cam not talk to them about it? Is she double checking that I still want to be with her? Did I not screw everything up?

This is what was running through my mind as I smirked and said, "It's... complicated." I risked a glance at Cam, "I hope so." she gave me a small smile that sent the butterflies in my stomach wild. Man, what is this girl doing to me?

"Do you know what Mrs. and Mr. Solomon are talking about?" Preston questioned.

"No, but it's probably something important." I started to lean against the desk, thinking about what could be so important but brushed it away thing that it's just about another student. Joe then suddenly came back into the room making me jump, "And that ladies and gentlemen, is why Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet." I looked at Joe who was just staring at me.

"We are reading Hamlet." Joe crossed his arms and gave me a look that he has given me more time then I would like to admit.

"I know that. I was informing them about other Shakespeare plays." Joe was shaking his head, "I'm just going to sit down." I went back to my laptop and decided to stop everything with the Circle before I make things messier. The class ended with Joe passing out copies of Hamlet and assigning Act 1. After the bell rung Joe came over to talk to me while the kids filed out of the room.

"Catherine escaped last night and there is no trace of where she might be. A double agent heard that she looking for you and Cameron, there is going to be another meeting tonight and possibly a kidnapping, so please keep an eye on Cammie for me." Joe was whispering so no one else could hear. I could hear the worry in his voice and it probably reflected on my face, "It's just precautions, Cammie has been keeping a low profile there is a slim chance that she will find her." Joe then put on his mask as second period came in and the bell rung, I followed suit.

* * *

 **~Few Hours Later(Lunch)~**

After the bell rung Joe said I was good to get lunch, I went to the lunch room to find Cam only to discover she wasn't with her friends or in the lunch line. I refused to panic. Catherine couldn't have found her already. I went up to Grant, "Where is Cam?" not too worried if other kids heard me calling her by her first name.

"I don't know." he looked at me, this then caught the attention of the rest of her friends.

"What did you do?" Bex stared daggers at me.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to her." the girls started to get up, most likely to look for her but I stopped them, "Stay here, she's probably at her locker or with her mother." I motioned for them to sit down, surprisingly they did, and I made my way to her locker. She wasn't there so I waited for about 5-ish minutes(6 minutes and 27 seconds) but still she did not show. I started to walk to the office but didn't get far when someone walked into me. It was Cam but she had tears running down her face.

"Are you okay?" I could hear the worry in my own voice as I wiped away her tears from her cheek but she pulled away.

"I'm fine." she wiped away her tears with her sleeve, "You said you love me, did you mean it?"

"More than you could ever know." I grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to me.

"Well, I'm finding out I know less and less each day." she looked up at me with her big eyes that were a blueish gray right now, like a storm, "What were you and Joe talking about after class today?" Shit. I wonder how much she heard if anything. I'm not at liberty to tell her all what was going on, she was in the dark for a reason, right? But I can't tell her that without the chance of repeating last night.

"Nothing I can get into right now but after school we can talk. When do you have work?" Not a lie but not the full truth. My hands went to her waist and rested there.

"I work at 6 but I can't after school, I'm working on a project with Josh." As she mentioned Jimmy my grip on her tightened. Noticing this her hands went around my neck as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed me, "Let's meet a little after 10 to talk. At the park, same place, okay?"

"Sounds good." Right as I said this the bell rang and she would have to go to her next class.

The next few classes went by fast and kind if boring, Joe teaching, me nodding my head that I was listening to him talk. I didn't even listen for when he was my teacher. But during most of the classes I was trying to hack into the Circle to figure out when and if they even knew where Cammie is. I tried my hardest but I'm not the best hacker, you need a team for this sort of thing. Before I knew the last bell rung and the kids rushed out like the Plague was behind them.

"I need you to keep an eye on Cammie, use Grant if you have to. Have him invite her over but keep an eye on her, Townsend and I will go to the meeting and find out as much information as we can." Joe said low enough for just me to hear as he made his way to the door. I rushed out behind him to find Grant, I ran to his locker, he wasn't there, I ran to the parking lot, he car was there but he wasn't. Finally I checked the football field, thankfully he was there.

"Grant!" I called him over to the fence. The school has a rule, no one on the field while the football team is practicing, distraction and safety. And stupid.

"What is it, man?" He grabbed his water bottle and chugged half of it.

"I need you to go to Cammie house and just stay there."

"Dude, Josh is there, they are working on a project. Are you jealous?" He started to grin but I just scoffed.

"I'm not jealous. I'm trying to protect Cammie." Okay, I might sound jealous but I'm not.

"Okay, but what am I suppose to do? I'm at football practice." Grant motioned behind as if to prove it.

"I got it." I looked behind him and got the coach's attention then screamed, "Grant Newman is excused from practice today. He has a doctor's appointment for his rash." I looked back at Grant and to say the least, he was pretty mad. "Thanks, man, I owe you one." then ran off.

 **Grant POV**

I hate him. He is an asshat. I walk back to my coach, Mr. Williams, and excuse myself to the locker rooms to get my stuff, grumbling the whole way. I throw my duffel bag into my back seat then get into the drivers side. I quickly text Bex saying that I was going to Cammie and to get a ride home with Macey or Liz. She texted back a quick okay. Bex and I have been dating for almost 4 years, since the end of 9th grade and we are easily the best couple in school. As I was sitting at a light, listening to the radio as a guy from school pulled up next to me and rolled down his window.

"Hey, how the rash, Newman?" he started laughing with his friends but I decided to be the bigger person. As a Katy Perry song came on I blasted it and speed of right as the light turned green.

I pulled up to her house as I hummed the ending to Roar by Katy Perry. What can I say, she's a queen. I got out my car to see a guy and a woman shoving a girl into a van, I quickly put two and two together, "Cammie!" I scream at the top of my lungs. The van doors shut and they hopped in, I quickly jumped back into my car and chased them. Ain't nobody kidnapped my little sister. I fiddled with my phone trying to call someone but didn't want to take my eyes off the road. I ended up calling Bex.

"Bex, Cam is in danger! Get her mom or Joe!"

 **I bet most of you thought it was Zach shouting her name. I also don't like how a lot of fanfictions describe Grant as dumb, I mean he is a spy/assassin. Tell me what you think in a review, etc. etc. I'll post next Sunday (the last Sunday before I start school).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gallagher Girls characters, they are owned by the wonderful Ally Carter.**

 **Grant POV**

"Bex, Cam is in danger! Get her mom or Joe!" I screamed into the phone. Bex started to panic but I heard her rapid footsteps against the ground as she ran to find her mom. The van was speeding through traffic, and the amount of speeding and red light tickets I would get for this is unreal but that was the last thing on my mind. They just got out of the the main town when they suddenly sped up and I lost them. They must have turned or I passed them without realizing. They couldn't have just disappeared but I couldn't see or even hear the van. I started to head back to town, I need to tell the police, get people looking, find her. I start to hear my name and realize Bex is still on the phone.

"GRANT!" she screamed.

"I lost them." you could hear the sadness in my voice. I mean I just lost someone who I view as family.

"Well, I can't find Mr. S or her mom and they aren't answering their phones. I already called the police and they are coming to her house, so, please come Grant." Bex was trying to be strong but I could hear the quiver in her voice as she spoke. That is one of her bad and good qualities, she can hold a poker face but can't admit when she is sad or upset.

"I'm on my way, okay? Be there in like 5 minutes." She hung up and picked up the pace, wanting to get there faster. I felt drained, like, just worn out but at the same time the feeling of adrenaline pumping through me. I picked my phone back up, knowing who to call that will know exactly what is going on.

"Hey, how is everything going on with Cam? She should be getting ready for work now, right?" Zach didn't have emotion in his voice, like he was focused on something else.

"Yeah, she should be but she's not. You need to get to her house right now and explain what the fuck is going on." I didn't mean to get angry, it just came out that way.

"What happened?" I could hear him drop something and quick footsteps.

"Cam just got kidnapped." As I said those words I could hear his footsteps quicken into a run.

"How long ago did this happen? Did you see a description of the people who took her?" I heard his car start and the screeches of the tires as his started to go, "Where are you?"

"About 20-30 minutes ago. Kind of. On my way back to her house, Bex is there with the police, she could find or get of hold of her parents." I was rounding the corner to her when I saw the flashing lights, there had to be three police cars there.

"You shouldn't have called the cops." I heard Zach say.

"Kinda late." I pulled up and parked about a house away, "Just hurry up and get here." I hung up and ran to her house. I saw Macey's car and Liz's meaning the rest of the gang is here. I made my way to the door but a cop stepped in my way.

"You can't go passed this point." I started to speak but cut off by a voice behind me.

"He's family, so am I. I'm Abigail Cameron, Cameron Morgan's aunt her mother is can't make it right now." I saw Abby and gave her a smile, the officer nodded looking relieved to see an adult probably. She turned to me, "Grant, why don't you go inside, everyone is in there I presume, just let me talk to the officer." I nodded my head and ran inside. All I saw where officers in the living room and front entrance, I went up stairs to see all of them crowded on her bed looking out the window.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked but got shushed, Bex turned around and motioned for me to join them. I look out the window and see Abby and some guy talking to the two officers. Abby and the other dude, who is probably that Townsend guy, show the cops their badges, we can't hear what they are saying but the cops share a look, pack up and leave. After all the cops pull away, Zach pulls up and jumps out.

"This should be good." Macey has a devilish smile on her face as she cracks the window so we can hear what they are saying.

"Why didn't we crack the window before?" I voice my thoughts but was answered but shushes once again. I look back out the window as Abby shoots Zach a glare, like if looks could kill he'll be six feet under.

"What happened?" Zach sounds serious, more serious then I've ever heard him.

"I want you off this property right now and if you ever come near my niece ever again, I will not hesitate to kill you." Townsend held Abby back as she tried to lung for Zach.

"You think I had anything to do with this? Anything to do with _her_?" the amount of venom Zach had when he said 'her' was unreal.

Townsend stepped in between the two, he turned to Zach, "Listen, I suggest you leave right now while we let you. Joe thinks you are trust worthy but then again I could arrest you both for being acquainted to the Circle."

"We're not the bad guys, Ms. Morgan is your sister and she married Joe." Zach argued back.

"Yes, Joe just asked you to look out for Cammie, and then she got kidnapped so you didn't do your job. Just go back to your college and let us take it from here." Abby's face went emotionless as she stared at him.

Zach nodded his head, backing away, "She had a date with Joshua Abrams after school to work on an English assignment then she had work." with that he turned around, got in his car and drove away. Preston shut the window and we all turned around. We just sat there for what felt like hours just thinking, I didn't know what to think.

"Was Zach just getting close to Cammie for a mission?" Liz looked beyond confused.

"Zach wouldn't do that and plus I could tell he liked her. Likes her." I stood up as my phone vibrated. A text from Zach.

 _Meet at your house now. Bring the others. -Zach_

"Likes her? He loves her, I can tell just by the way he looks at her." Macey said in a 'duh' kind of way.

"Well come on. He wants to see us." I help Bex up and we all walk out to our cars.

* * *

When we got to my house, we all stormed inside wanting answers. Zach was standing at the kitchen island drinking a glass of water, he looked up as we entered, "So, what do you know?"

We shared a look before Macey spoke, "We know that Mrs. Solomon is an ex-spy, Abby works for the Secret Service, her 'fiance' Townsend is MI6, Mr.S works for the CIA and you... are believed to be a bad guy." Zach nodded.

"Joe doesn't really work for the CIA much, he is more of retired to take care of his family. I'm not a bad guy, just related to one."

"Related how?" Bex questioned.

Zach looked at me, "Remember my mom?" I nodded, "Well she now runs a ancient terrorist group called the Circle of Cavan. Cammie's dad tried to defeat it with the help of Joe but they failed. Cam's dad wasn't military, he was CIA and one of the best agents. Now my mother is after Cam for information that her dad may of may not have told her." Zach ran a hand through his hair, "We need to find her." Macey almost immediately pulled out her phone and opened Snapchat.

"Not the time to be checking your streaks, Macey." Jonas rolled his eyes.

"Not that." Macey sounded offend as she pulled up Cam's account, "She has her location on, we can follow it." Everyone stared at her dumbfounded. Why didn't I think of that when I lost the van earlier? Zach grabbed her phone and ran to his car. Macey, Bex and I rode with him as the other followed us.

It led us to a warehouse miles away from town. Zach turned to us, "Stay here." he got out of the car and we all followed him. No way in hell were we waiting in the car. "I'm serious guys. What could be inside that building could be extremely dangerous and could kill you."

"Exactly why you need back up. The three of us will go." Bex motioned to her, Zach and I, I nodded in agreement. Zach knowing he won't win the fight, nodded. We trailed behind him, he told us when to run, stop, and hide like a real spy movie only it wasn't. Cam wasn't just a character who could come back to life, this was real and like Zach said before extremely dangerous. When we got into the building it appeared to be empty.

"Catherine would never leave a building completely empty or without some sort of surveillance." Zach motioned to cameras, as if reading my thoughts.

We were sneaking around corners as finally arrived at the exact spot where Cam was suppose to be. We looked around and found a smashed cell phone on the ground, Zach stared at it in my hand, "Great." he said, voicing everyone's thoughts. Two big men rounded the corner, once the noticed us they sprung into action. "Run." Zach screamed but I ran towards one guy, throwing punches helping Zach. Bex slipped my mind till the second guy was flipped onto the first. We looked up to see Bex standing there looking confused, amazed and a little scarred but mostly amazed.

"Remind me never to break up with you." I kissed her cheek as she laughed.

"Where did you learn that?" Zach asked.

"I don't know, it was like a instinct." Bex looked at him.

"You're starting to remember Gallagher." Bex stared at him, Zach looked like he just realized something. "That gives me an idea. Lets go."

 **Okay, I know this chapter was short but I start school in two days and a lot is going on. Tell me what you think and want to happen and thank you to all the people who keep reviewing almost every chapter, you put a smile on my face. I'll update next Sunday, hopefully, and I hope everyone has a great back to school, those who go to school, otherwise have a great day.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gallagher Girls characters, they are owned by the wonderful Ally Carter.**

 ** _Grant POV_**

 _"You're starting to remember Gallagher." Bex stared at him, Zach looked like he just realized something. "That gives me an idea. Lets go."_

 **Zach POV**

We ran back out to the car, the others were waiting with worried looks on their faces and it didn't help that we ran out. "We're okay, but there is a new plan." We all drove back to town and met at the diner, with a lot of 'I'm hungry's from Grant and Jonas.

We got a table towards the back of the diner and I spoke up first, "We need to go to Gallagher. Preston, Jonas, and Macey you need to stay here, cover for us. Bex, Liz, Grant and I will go to Gallagher and get help there."

"How can Gallagher help?" Macey asked.

"It's a school full of girl spies in training who were and still are Cammie sisters, they love her. You too, Bex, even though you might not remember everything right now, you're their sister too." I glance at Bex who is munching on her fries. A waitress comes up to us giving Grant his shake.

"Aren't you guys Cammie Morgan friends? Do you know what happened to her?" Everyone looked at each other panicked, "I heard she got kidnapped. Please tell me that's not true." The waitress looked really worried and concerned. It just showed how much everyone in this little town liked Cameron Morgan.

"No, she just went to her grandparents' house unexpectedly and we didn't know were she was. Sorry to cause you any worry." I gave her a smile and she nodded.

"Oh, it's alright, just as long as she is fine. She always so focused on school and she just brought a young man in here the other day and they looked so cute together." she walked a way after that. A young man? Did she mean that Jimmy kid?

"Okay this is what's going to happen, Preston and Jonas will stay here, covering for us or whatever, but I'm going to this spy school. I also have a jet, it'll take too long to drive there." I stared at Macey.

"It'll take three to four hours to drive to D.C. from here, depending on traffic." I pointed out to her.

"It'll take one hour in a jet." She said it with a smug look.

"Point taken." I take a sip of my drink.

"Okay, so when do we leave?" Liz looked around at us all.

Grant finished up his burger and took out his wallet while picking up the bill, "Now." he walked to the cashier as we all walked after him. By the time we reached him he already paid and was walking out. "Macey, can you call in your jet now?" He walked to my car and opened the door.

"Already did. It's getting ready for take off at a private strip near Richmond airport." she responded before giving Preston a hug and kiss goodbye, along with Liz to Jonas. I drove to Richmond, which was only a couple hours away, Macey sat up front with Liz, Bex, and Grant sat in the back.

* * *

 **Time Skip- After the flight**

The flight was short, as Macey said only an hour. I quickly paid for a rental car, seeing as you had to be 21, and the others where high schoolers. The drive to Gallagher was long and just dealing with D.C. traffic was bring out Bex's road rage. She isn't even the one driving.

"Move!" She shouted for the fifth time within the last ten minutes, while reaching across to blare on the horn.

"Bex, calm down! We are like twenty minutes away but if you keep honking it'll take longer." she was starting to annoy me.

"Didn't you grow up here? Shouldn't you be use to it?" Liz questioned.

"We didn't drive anywhere, everything is so close we walked and I mostly stayed at the school or London." Bex turned around to address Liz. When she turned back around she reached for the wheel again but I caught her hand.

"We are moving now." I let go of her wrist and applied the gas. From there we got out of the city traffic. I parked about a mile away from the school. "Liz, are you up for a challenge?" I turned around.

"Always." She sat up straighter not looking bored anymore.

"Get your laptop, I need you to hack into a main frame but you must be invisible, untraceable, and unhackable." she nodded and took out her laptop.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

A middle aged man stood in front of young women in plaid skirts and white blouses teaching data encryption when an alarm went off on his computer causing him to drop the book in his hand. He quick ran to his computer and started to type furiously.

"What's going on, Mr. Mosckowitz?" asked one of his best students.

"Get Mrs. Solomon." He sat in his chair, eyes never leaving the screen. The student ran out of the class at top speed which was fast for someone in a skirt and heels. She reached her headmistress office but before she could knock a voice rang out.

"Come in." The girl open the door to be meet with Mrs. Solomon, the headmistress, Professor Buckingham, and Agent Cameron. "What is it you need, Ms. Lee?"

"Mr. Mosckowits told me to come get you. A alarm went off on his computer." Rachel shared a look with her sister then started to walk to Mr. Mosckowitz classroom to see what his problem was now. They were halfway there when all the light went out and it was pitch black. They took off into a run and got there within seconds.

"Harvey, turn the lights back on." Rachel order.

"I'm trying to but we are being hacked." Mosckowits replied and a gasp among the girls.

Rachel quickly turned to her students, "Please make your way down to the Great Hall for dinner now." all the girls got up and made their way out of the classroom but three lingered behind.

"Mrs. Mor- Solomon, does this have anything to do with the Circle of Carvan? My sources say they've 'awaken' and are looking for someone."

"Tina, there is no need to worry. Your sources are off, the Circle of Carvan died many years ago." Rachel gave a smile to the young girls as the emergency lights came on. Tina and her two friends, Anna and Kim made their way to the Great Hall like they were suppose to but a figure caught their eye.

A female like figure quickly turned the corner. They ran after her, they turned the corner and saw that she was with a man. Tina and her friends stuck to the shadows as they sneaked up on the two strangers. Tina grabbed the girl as Anna and Kim went to grabbed the man but they were a second too late as he turned around, grabbing Anna and shoving her into Kim. He turned to see the other two girls throwing and blocking punches when the stranger stepped into the light.

"Bex?" Tina stared at her in disbelief.

"Tina Walters." Bex looked over to the two girls getting up, "Anna Fetterman, Kim Lee. It's been a while."

"What are you doing here? And why are you with him?" Tina questioned pointing at Zach.

"Well it's kind of a long story but to shorten it up, Cam is in trouble, he's a good guy, spy stuff I don't fully understand and we need help but can't tell the adults." Bex through her hands in the air in an exasperated way.

"Well we can help, obviously, and Dr. Fibs just finished something to reverse the memory lost serum. Well meet you a mile down the road, okay? Give us an hour." They took off in different directions. Tina went to get the necessaries, napotine patches, comms units, and knives. Anna went to get Dr. Fibs new serum and Kim went to get her laptop and other tech stuff. Zach and Bex left the same way they came in, a secret passageway.

One hour later, Zach, Bex, Liz, Macey, and Grant where waiting at the car when they saw three figures approaching. Once they reached them they noticed Macey McHenry leaning against the car, their eyes widen but before they could say anything she stated, "I know, I know. I'm Macey McHenry, the senator's daughter but I'm more worried about my friend. So, I already booked two hotel rooms, we can talk there."

30 minutes later, they were all in one of the two connecting rooms, Zach and Tina having already swept for bugs. They settle down around a coffee table, Anna reaches into her bag and pulls out a little plastic bottle filed with tea.

"Here, this is the serum, I mixed it with tea because it helps with the after taste. Dr. Fibs can make just about anything but there is no guarantee it will taste good." Anna laughs as she hands Bex the bottle. Which she takes and gulps it all down within five seconds.

"Yep, that's my girlfriend." Grant jokes, Bex goes to hit him but feels too tired to hit him hard.

"It does knock the person out, but she'll wake up in 15 minutes and remember everything." Tina told everyone as Bex drifted off asleep.

"So, what do we, Macey, Grant and I, need to know about Cammie and Bex's past, the spy world and everything going on? I have a feeling there is something that you aren't tell us." Liz looks at Zach who just looks down.

"Well if you won't tell them I will." Tina looked from Zach to Cammie's three other friends, "Cammie has been captured by the Circle of Carvan, long story explaining that, before. In her second year at Gallagher they captured and tortured her, she didn't remember any of it so her mom thought it was best to just take her away from the spy world. Bex's parents work for MI6, they took her out too after she was with Cam when they took her." Macey, Liz, and Grant looked horrified but also very sympathetic when Tina was done talking.

"How did you find Cammie back then?" Macey asked.

"We didn't _find_ her." Kim looked at Zach who sighed.

"I was in the circle at the time, working with Joe as a double agent. Joe cover was blown but I was still safe, so I took care of her until I was able to get her out safely but there was times I couldn't protect her and Catherine got to her."

"No wonder why you love her, you saved her life." Liz smiled.

"She saved mine." was all Zach said before he walked into the other room.

A few minutes later Bex came to and as promised, she remembered everything but some things were fuzzy but they were probably like that back then too. They all talked, caught up and got to know each other for the next couple of hours. Bex and the other told Tina, Kim, and Anna all about normal high and all the drama. Kim and Liz were talking non stop about different hacking techniques.

"Wait, you were the one hacking Mosckowitz!" Anna and Tina looked shocked while Kim looked impressed, "Just to let you know, he is most likely the smartest person alive." They all laughed.

"Now that I remember Gallagher, I think Liz would have loved Mr. Mosckowitz and Dr. Fibs." Bex said looking at Tina, who nodded her head.

"Most definitely."

"I think we should head to bed now, big day tomorrow." Grant yawned causing everyone else to yawn. They nodded in agreement and went to their designated beds. Everyone fell asleep fairly quickly but Zach, he stayed awake most of the night looking out the window wondering if _his_ Gallagher Girl could see the stars.

 **So far like every other chapter has been late. All I can say is, I'm sorry. For school, I've been writing essay after essay- no joke- I also have three quizzes to study for that are on Monday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed procrastinating from my work to write it :). So, review, tell me what you think and don't procrastinate, kids... teens... adults... peoples. I'm tired.**


	10. Chapter 10

**First, yes, I did change my username. No, I don't know why but I did.**

 **Okay, I got my sweatshirt, fuzzy socks, hot apple cider and some peanut m &ms, with my kitty laying next to me watching the squirrel out the window I am ready to write this chapter. It is currently the first day of Fall where I live and I finished all my school work. I am doing a-okay.**

 **Yes that last part might be a lie but on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gallagher Girls characters, they are owned by the wonderful Ally Carter.**

 _ **Third Person POV**_

 _"I think we should head to bed now, big day tomorrow." Grant yawned causing everyone else to yawn. They nodded in agreement and went to their designated beds. Everyone fell asleep fairly quickly but Zach, he stayed awake most of the night looking out the window wondering if his Gallagher Girl could see the stars._

* * *

 **Zach POV**

I woke up at 6 am thanks to my internal clock. I went to stretch but felt something next to me, or rather someone. I opened my eyes to see Grant cuddled next to me, without thinking I shot straight up.

"What the fuck?!" I shouted causing Grant to fall out of bed, Bex, Liz, and Macey to jump up too. I ducked just in time for a knife to go flying over my head. I turn to see Tina standing in the doorway with Anna and Kim right behind her ready to fight.

"What is going on? Who screamed?" Anna asked as everyone relaxed.

"Zach did. Grant was cuddling with him." Bex let out a laugh. I rolled my eyes taking a sit on the couch across the room.

"Dude, come one, you put off a lot of heat. Remember at Blackthorne we all cuddled together to keep warm." Grant got up and laughed, "No homo, bro."

"What happens at Blackthorne, stays at Blackthorne." I said between laughs. Everyone was staring at the two of us with confused expressions, then I realized. "I think you just blew your cover." Grant stopped laughing and looked at the girls.

"Well, it's time for me to go." He ran to the door but Bex jumped out of bed.

"Grant Newman, get your ass back here now!" she shouted. The room next door definitely heard. He stopped at the door and turned around slowly. To be fair, he did keep his cover for so long time and so well.

"Okay, let me explain. I was sent to Roseville was to make sure you didn't remember anything and to protect you but I got attached and convinced my parents to let me stay." I could see the look in Grant's eyes as he said he got attached and I knew Bex saw it too. She pulled him into her and gave him a simple peck on the lips as she smiled. Just seeing Grant being able to hold Bex and be happy made me jealous. I wanted to be able to hold the girl I love too but she's captured by my mother.

"Okay, why don't we find Cam now?" I said more harshly then I intended.

"Jonas and Preston are Face-timing." Liz said holding up her phone. We all, except for Tina, Anna, and Kim, gathered around her phone as Jonas and Preston said hello.

"We were on our way to homeroom when we heard a rumor that Cam and Zach were sleeping with each other, Zach got fired and most likely got kicked out of school while Cam is staying with her grandparents." Jonas explained as I shook my head. The things kids think of, I mean they weren't far off but still.

"Well what is Mrs. Solomon saying?" Bex asked.

"She is saying that Zach returned to school his internship was done and that Cam's grandfather fell ill so she went to visit them. You, Macey and Liz went with her." Jonas responded.

"Did you guys find anything?" Preston asked.

"No." Was all Grant said before the bell signaling Jonas and Preston were now late to homeroom rung.

"Well we better go but keep us updated, okay?" Liz nodded as she hung up the phone.

"Time to get to work." I said as I clapped my hands together.

* * *

 **Rachel POV**

I can't believe this is happening. First she took my husband, then my daughter and now my daughter again. The worst part is I can't even go after her myself. I pacing back and forth in my office at Gallagher, talking with Patricia and Abby.

"Rach, please sit down." Abby pleaded with me for the fifth time since we arrived. I gave him one look and took a seat behind my desk.

"Listen, Rachel, Townsend has a lead so him and I can go after it. You and Joe can stay here, stay at Gallagher for awhile at least till it's safe." Abby was trying to reason with me.

"No, I can't just stay here. My daughter is captured, I have another school to run and-" I stopped short as I heard footsteps approaching my door, "Come in." It was one of the seniors, Kim Lee. "What is you need, Ms. Lee?"

"Mr. Mosckowits told me to come get you. A alarm went off on his computer." I shared a look with Abby, he was always creating new programs on his computer. We all started to walk back to his classroom when all the lights went out in the school, we switched to a sprint.

"Harvey, turn the lights back on." I order once I got to the room.

"I'm trying to but we are being hacked." He replied causing the girls to gasp.

"Please make your way down to the Great Hall for dinner now." I ordered, all the girls got up and left but three stayed behind. Tina Walters, Anna Fetterman, and Kim Lee.

"Mrs. Mor- Solomon, does this have anything to do with the Circle of Cavan? My sources say they've 'awaken' and are looking for someone." Great, just great.

"Tina, there is no need to worry. Your sources are off, the Circle of Cavan died many years ago." I gave her a smile as the emergency lights came on. They then left for dinner. I turned to Harvey who was still typing on his computer.

"Security cameras are down along with motion censers. My guess is someone broke in and they have someone who is a very skilled hacker." he kept typing away at his computer as he spoke. Abby turned to me.

"You and Joe should go to his cabin, hide. It's not just your life that's on the line with you anymore. Do it for me, do it for Joe, do it for Cam." Abby looked at me pleading.

"Alright but don't expect me to do absolutely nothing, I can still do something." She smiled at me and pulled me in for a hug. "I guess I better go home and pack."

"Oh no, I called Joe he packed for you and should be here in an hour or so." I stared at my younger sister in disbelief.

"I still am the principal at Roseville High, I need to give an explanation there. We will both leave tomorrow after school." I walked out of the classroom and to my office where I fell asleep.

 **The next morning**

I woke up the next morning in my own bed, Joe must have brought me home. I felt a little nauseous but not to the point where I was throwing up so I started to get dressed for work. I put on a pants suit with some heels, like I always wear. As I walked down the stairs I caught smell of eggs and sausage.

"Good morning, I made breakfast." Joe smiled and set a plate in front of me as I sat down. I watched as he made another plate but instead of eating it he just looked down at it. It might sound strange but it's suppose to be Cammie plate. He served me, Cammie, and then himself. He put the plate to the side and made another one for himself. "The Baxters called last night. Bex didn't go home. Neither did Macey or Liz."

"You don't think...?" I trailed off not wanting to finish the question.

"Highly unlikely. My guess is they left to look for Cam with Grant too. I haven't heard from Zachery either so he might be with them or off on his own." Joe quickly finished off his plate taking big bits. I ate half before I lost my appetite.

"Ready to go?" I grabbed my bag and keys as Joe nodded his head and grabbed his folders putting them in his bag.

When we arrived to school kids were already there, some where sitting outside enjoying the nice weather others were inside getting breakfast. Joe walked off to his classroom as I turned to walk to my office but was stopped by a student.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Solomon, but I heard a rumor that Cam was kidnapped? Is she alright?" asked a girl, I think her name is Desiree.

"No, that is false. She went to visit her grandparents. She is alright." I smiled and excused myself. I had to repeat that numerous times to kids before I even reached my office. After the bell rang I looked at Joe's attendance to see that both Jonas and Preston were late. I picked up my phone and dialed Joe's room number. "Hello Joe, can I have Mr. Anderson and Mr. Winters. Thank you." I heard him tell them the principal wanted them and he hung up. Five minutes later they were in my office.

"I assume you know where your friends are. Mind sharing that information with me?"

"As of this second, we do not know where they are or where they are going to be." Preston responded. I nodded.

"Okay, how about what they are doing?"

"They are doing a lot of thing right now like breathing, exhaling carbon dioxide, making ATP energy." Preston smirked but I just stared him down, "I'm a politician's son, I know how to keep secrets." I nodded.

"Jonas?" I turned towards him.

"They are looking for Cam and went to Gallagher Academy yesterday. As of now we don't know where they are." Jonas looked down and Preston looked at him in disbelief. I dismissed them and made a quick phone call to Abby telling her the new information. I continued to do paper work for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Cam woke up in a dark room, the only light coming from underneath the door. The last thing she could remember was Josh leaving her house and waiting to go to work, everything after that was just a blur. She was sore all over and had the worst migraine of her life. She reached into her pocket for her phone only to discover it was empty. Cammie was starting to really freak out and she wanted to cry but no tears came. As she was looking around the dark room she heard locks starting to open and she ran towards the corner.

"Well, look who's awake. Boss is ready to see you." A big guy walked in, he made quick strides over to her. She punched and kicked at him but it was no use, he was more than twice her size. Cammie felt something cold and sharp pierce her skin but couldn't think much of as she fell unconscious. The man carried her down the hall and made a left, in the new room was a chair with a table beside it. As he tied her to the chair he never noticed the red haired woman standing in the corner.

When Cammie came to her headache was even worse than it was before, she tried to bring her hands up to her head but couldn't. She opened her eyes to see that she was tired to a chair, she looked around to she was in a new room. Her eyes fell to the table next to her, they widened once she registered what was on it. Cammie was staring at a variety of knives, needles, whips, and a gun. Her head snapped when she heard a voice.

"Don't worry, I only like to use my favorite." The woman with the long gingery red hair came out of the shadows, picking up a knife. "Long time, no see, Cameron. Why is that?"

"H-h-how do you know m-my name?" Cammie stuttered out, only causing the woman to grin.

"So the rumors are true. You don't remember anything." The woman walked in front of Cammie, "Well my name is Catherine and we are going to have fun."

"What are you going to do to me?" Cammie could feel her heart rate speed up, all she wanted right now was for her to wake up and this be a bad dream.

"I'm just going to make you remember."

 **This chapter was longer but for some reason it didn't save and I had to retype it. There was a little update on Cammie, Catherine appeared, Bex drank some memory serum but I don't think Catherine has that. I'm also trying to throw in some twist to the story so it's not too predictable. Be honest, who saw the Grant thing coming? So, leave a review, tell me what you think is going to happen next and what you want to happen.**

 **More reviews = motivation = quicker updates**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'd like to say thank you for all the reviews, especially ALLY CARTER 4 EVER, thank you. I made this chapter a bit longer to try and make up for my long inexcusable absents.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gallagher Girls characters, they are owned by the wonderful Ally Carter.**

 **Zach POV**

 **~Two weeks later~**

We were sat in another room in another hotel in another city. We were really off the grid, just completely disappeared which really isn't that good for Macey seeing how there would be search parties for her if Agent Cameron didn't take care of that. We hadn't had any luck on finding Cammie.

"You guys need to go home, I know a possible way to find Cam but I need to do it alone." Everyone dropped what they were doing to stare at me.

"Zach, no. We talked about this, it's suicide." Grant stared daggers at me but he was right, we talked about it and every outcome was me dying.

"Okay, how about you two share with us what you're thinking." Bex stood with her hands on her hips and the others behind her.

"Zach wants to go back to the Circle." Grant blurted out. He turned to me, "Sorry, she scary when she remembers her training."

"Not a bad idea, maybe we could go with disguises?" Bex nodded her head thinking.

"No point, she see right through them. Just let me go and the rest of you go back to school." I got up and walked out and went to the first floor. Not being able to find Cammie was driving me crazy, I could only imagine what Catherine was doing to her. That just made my blood boil even more.

* * *

Once everyone was asleep, I crept out of bed but I guess I didn't do a very good job of creeping because I woke Grant up. "I know you aren't sneaking out to kill yourself."

"Go back to sleep." I grab my jacket, I'm not going to try and lie to him.

"I'm going with you." Grant got out of bed and grabbed his jacket and shoes. We made our way to the motel door, we opened it to find Tina waiting for us wide awake and with a bag which I presume is full with weapons and other essentials.

"I got us a car." She turned and walked to a random car, throwing the bag in the backseat and getting behind the wheel.

"We are not actually taking her, are we?" Grant grabbed my arm as I walked by him.

"Well, she has everything we need and got us a car. Besides, if we don't she'll wake the others now come on." I got in the front seat and Grant in the back. Tina pulled out of the almost empty parking lot with ease. We drove for an hour not speaking, just in comfortable silents.

"So," Tina started, "do you have a plan or are we just going to wing it?" She looked at me for a second then back at the road. I stared out the window to try and think about where she might be. Going through every Circle base I've been to and known about. She did have a favorite safe house in the mountains but hadn't used it in years. That's when it hit me. Why would she use an popular base when she knew all of us would be looking for her.

"Colorado, she has a safe house there."

"That's a seven hour drive from here." Tina was shocked, "You mean to tell me Cammie could be seven hours away from us and you decide to bring it up now?!" I heard Grant sigh in the back then stretch out and go to sleep.

"I didn't think of it till now and the chances of Cammie actually being there are slim to none." I lean my head against the window and close my eyes, "Wake me if you get tired."

A few minutes have gone by before Tina spoke again, "Don't say that, okay? I miss her too, she was- is- my sister. We will find her and she will be okay, I mean she's a Morgan and a Cameron." She gave me a reassuring smile.

"She's a Gallagher girl." I nod at Tina then lean my head back, "She's my Gallagher girl." I say quietly to myself. I quickly doze off, welcoming a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Cammie POV**

I woke up on a concrete floor, I had blood all over my body which was most likely mine. Catherine has been torturing me nonstop. At least now I know what she wants, a list of names I caught a glimpse of when I was younger. She made me remember everything in my past the hard way, with brainwashing and mind tricks. I tried to sit up but everything hurt when I tried to move, I forced myself to stand up anyway. This is where she took my father to torture him and then kill him. She showed me his grave yesterday, he's dead. He's never coming back. With this thought I let out an ugly sob and fell to the ground, they alerted one of the guards. A man came in who was around six foot two, he looked down at me and smirked.

"You weak and pathetic little girl, just like your father." Yes, I remembered the names Catherine wanted but her mistake is I remembered even maneuver Gallagher has taught me, Dad and Joe has taught me, even the skills she taught me just a few summers ago. With those thoughts going through my head I charged at the man with all my power. I must have caught him off guard because I knocked to the ground, his head hitting the ground with a satisfying crack. I grabbed the gun from his holster, it felt heavy in my hands but it also felt so familiar. Another mistake on her part was bring me back to the same place I escaped from last time. I ran out the room and down the hall, I was in the basement, at the end of the hall it was the second door to the right. That brought me to a garage with three different cars, I took the jeep. The garage opened automatically and I drove like crazy. Snipers started to shoot at me as they tried to close the gate but I broke through it. Just like that I was free. It seemed almost too easy.

I drove for a few hours, I knew I had to ditch this car and get a new one but I don't know how far the next town was. She put me at a base tucked away in the mountains, far far away from everything else. But I guess things were really going my way because coming up on my right were trails. I pulled over and parked right next to car, getting out I picked the lock on another car. Dad taught me how to hot wire a car as 'father and daughter bonding', I guess it's coming in handy now. I got the car started in less than three minutes, I pulled away slowly trying not to raise any suspicion.

At a safe distance away from everything, I look around the car to wipe the blood away. Finding baby wipes in the glove department I start to clean my face, I was to afraid to look at myself in the mirror but I had to make sure I got all the blood off. The next motel was a few miles away and I wanted to shower and rest but I couldn't exactly walk up covered in blood. I shrug on a sweatshirt I found in the back as I pulled up to the motel. I was in some dirty sweats but at least they didn't have blood on them. The lady at the desk gave me a key with no problem as I checked in with a fake name, I was in room number seven. I could tell the people here before me must have just left because the beds weren't made and their were coffee cups everywhere. I grabbed a towel and took a nice long shower, I watched as the blood and dirt went down the drain. I found some more clothes in the car I stole and put them on. I curled up on the bed and turned on the TV to a news channel. Nothing involving people I know was on so I switched it off and laid down. I have never felt more exhausted then I do right now. I was out before I even knew it.

I woke up around one in the afternoon the next day to some light coming in from the window where the curtain didn't reach and birds chirping. I looked around thinking it was all a dream but it was true, I was captured by a terrorist group, tortured, I escaped now what? What do I do? I can't go home or can I? I walked out of the room and into town when I heard a few people gossiping about seeing Macey McHenry. Two old ladies sitting outside a coffee shop were chatting about her and the senator.

"Excuse me but did you say you saw Macey McHenry?" Looked at them hoping I didn't sound crazy.

"Oh yes, she was just down at the store with a group of other kids. I'm surprised her parents let her go out without some sort of protection. Them being a big deal and all." The one lady sipped her coffee. I said a quick thank you and ran down the street hoping to catch them in time. I assume the other kids she is with is Bex, Liz, Zach, Jonas, Grant since no one said anything about Preston. I slow down as I walk into the grocery store, walking all the aisles I see a familiar face but not from Roseville. From Gallagher.

"Anna? Anna Fettermen?" I say in disbelief. She turns around and it looks like she has seen a ghost.

"Oh my gosh! Cammie!" she screams as she hugs me, I hug her back. "Wait, you know me. You remember Gallagher. Or, wait, do you remember Gallagher?"

"Yeah, I remember Gallagher. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in D.C.?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Bex and Zach, along with Macey, Liz and Grant came to Gallagher, ran into Tina, Kim, and I, then for the past two weeks we all have been looking for you but couldn't find you. Sometime last night Tina, Zach, and Grant went off to what we assume to look for you inside the Circle." Anna said all of that in one breath. "Now let me take you to the others." She dragged me out of the store and to a small mall. I forgot how strong she was and how much my wounds hurt. Bex, Liz, Macey, and Kim must have seen me before I seen them because they were charging at me. Bex got to me first, no surprise, she knocked me off balance and we fell to the floor. We stood up once the others arrived we all had a big group hug. We went to their car to talk about everything more so we weren't out in the open.

"Where's Zach, Grant, and Tina? Preston and Jonas?" I was sat in the back between Anna and Liz, Kim on the other side of Liz with Macey driving and Bex in the passenger.

"They left last night and took most of our weapons. Preston and Jonas are still in Roseville, they have been keeping us updated from their." Bex was turned around in her sit not wanted to let me out of her sight.

"Do you know how my mom and Joe are doing? What about Abby?" I'm scared to know the answer but I need to know.

"Last I spoke to Jonas he said your mom and Mr. S left but Abby was still around sometimes." Liz gave me a sympathetic look.

"I mean as long as they are safe." I said quietly but knew they heard. We drove for hours till we got to a hotel right near an airport. Macey pulled to the back of the parking lot and turned to face me.

"You have to change, those clothes deserved to be burned. Then we are taking you home." She started to get out of the car.

"Home? No Macey, we need to find the others. I need to find the others, they went looking for me now I need to look for them." Bex and Liz seemed to agree with me but Macey, Kim and Anna want to go.

"Cam, you need to go home and to a hospital. You are weak and can't think properly." She handed me clothes from the trunk and told Anna and Kim to get us a room. I locked eyes with Bex and we seemed to be in an agreement on a plan.

"Okay Macey, but can we leave tomorrow? I feel sick and just need sleep." She nodded and we all walked into the hotel, I couldn't think straight knowing Zach could be in danger right now. I took another shower then we decided to get some rest, Bex told me to get some sleep and she'll wake me up when they are asleep. I nodded in response and tried to get some sleep but every time I closed my eyes I saw Catherine and heard her laugh. It was around ten o'clock at night when I felt Bex shake me, I looked around and saw her and Liz up and ready. We were able to sneak out of the room and to the car without waking anyone. Liz was driving and I was in the back.

"They would most likely go to the closest base and I guess that is probably where you were." Bex said slowly, "You wouldn't have to go back but we need your direction on where it is."

"And let you have all the fun? I'm good." I smiled at her and told Liz to get on the highway going North. I knew I would have to go back but not this soon or maybe at all.

A few hours later we were on the same road I was on driving away from it about an hour out. We were driving till we saw someone walking along the road jump to the side and aim a gun. Liz let out a scream and swerved the car. Bex jumped out with a knife but was startled when Grant jumped out from behind the bush.

"I'm sorry I left but Zach made me. Kill him instead." Grant said with his hands up in surrender. I got out of the back and smiled when Grant saw me. "Cam!" He ran over and picked me up in a hug, it felt nice and safe but he quickly dropped me. "Are you okay?" His hands went to my stomach, when he pulled it away it was covered in blood.

"I'm fine." Was the last thing I said before I blacked out.

* * *

 **Zach POV**

I don't remember much but getting thrown in the back of a van with Tina. I woke up in a small cell next to Tina, I shook her awake and she jumped up. We heard footsteps approaching rapidly. I wasn't surprised to she the devil herself when the door opened. She had one of her goons with her who was smirking like no tomorrow.

"Hello Zachery. Have you missed me?" She walked closer to me for a hug but I backed away.

"Never." I spit out with as much venom as I could.

"Well if you are going to be that way then I won't take you to see Cameron." She turned around and I through her against the wall with my forearm pressed against her neck. The guard held Tina back as she tried to help.

"Where is Cammie?" I practically growled.

"She is safe for now but I'll take a step back or I kill them both." I could hear the mischief in her voice.

"What do you mean 'both'?" I pressed hard and she looked shocked.

"She didn't tell you? Oh well, maybe it's not yours." I twisted her arm behind her back.

"Tell me now." I demanded, I had a feeling on what she could be saying but I doubt it's true.

"Cameron is pregnant." The words hit me like bricks as I stumbled back. I ran my hand through my hair. How could this happen? I mean I know how it happened but we used protection. "I said it may not be yours, you don't know what she does when you're not around." Catherine stated then turned and walked out with her goon close behind, I must have said that out loud. I sat on the ground trying to think why Cam wouldn't tell me or did she not have the chance. Or did she not know? I felt Tina sit next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Cammie wouldn't cheat on you Zach, she's not like that."

"You don't know that. You haven't known her for years. And she seemed quite fond of Jimmy." I stood up frustrated, I need to hit something. I started to hit the wall before Tina dragged me away from it.

"Don't let her get in your head. Cammie may not even be pregnant, she could be tricking you so she has something over your head. Just calm down and lets think of away out of here." I nodded my head and took a few deep breaths. Tina walked over to the door and motioned for me to come behind her, she took a clip from her hair and started to pick the lock. The lock popped open with a minute, she swung the door open and we were ready to fight but there were no guards outside. I grabbed her arm and pulled her right, I knew this base like the back of my hand, I pulled her to the security room around the corner. It was one of the smaller, unknown bases. We knocked out the guards in there quickly and silently. I pulled up the security cameras, looking in every room, every cell but I couldn't find Cam. Catherine was talking to someone in a hallway but I couldn't see his face.

"Come on, it's time to leave. Cammie isn't here." I turn towards the door as there is an explosion. Tina looked at me with fear in her eyes, "It's really time to go now." We ran through the hallways to an exit as the building was collapsing. What could have set off that explosion. We ran out the building into the woods, we kept running for what felt like miles till we ran into a group of agents. I recognized one as Agent Townsend.

"Where you the ones behind that explosion?" I was about to say no when I heard another voice behind us.

"You know it was me, Townsend." Agent Cameron walked forward and gave Tina a side hug. "You, Miss. Walters, are in big trouble once we get back to Gallagher. You too, Zachery." I nodded as Agent Townsend order his team to search the ruins.

"Catherine was in there." I say, Agent Townsend then talks to his team quietly so we couldn't hear and Agent Cameron leads us to an open space with a helicopter. Once we get on, we take off immediately. "Agent Cameron-"

"Call me Abby, please." She cuts me off while taking off her vest.

"Abby, where are we going? We need to find Cammie." I finished.

"And we will but right now I need to get her back to Gallagher and question you both." She lets a small smile creep it's way onto her face, "We are going to find her." The ride to an airport was short and the ride to Washington D.C. was short as we sat in a comfortable silents. Abby read and filled out paper work while Tina napped, just stared out the window.

* * *

Once we got to Gallagher, Abby brought us to the headmistress office and sitting there was Macey, Anna, and Kim with a teacher. Abby rolled her eyes as she ran a hand through her hair, "Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't all of you start out together?"

"Yes but Mr. Arrogant wanted to play superhero and left." Macey quipped.

"i trust you can handle this, Abigail?" The old teacher walked over to Abby.

"Yes Patricia, thank you." She nodded her head as she left, Abby made her way to sit behind the desk and motioned for me and Tina to sit down. "How about we start from the beginning? Macey, you start."

"Cam went missing, we wanted to help so we came here and found them," Macey gestured to Tina, Anna, and Kim, "We then traveled around looking for Cam for weeks but couldn't find her. Finally, in Colorado, we were at a motel when Zach, Grant and Tina got a great idea to up and leave in the middle of the night. The next morning the rest of us, Bex, Anna, Liz, Kim and I, where deciding whether or not to stay another day or leave, that's when we ran into Cammie."

"You found Cammie?!" Abby, Tina, and I all screamed.

"Well technically she found us." Anna responded.

"Then she left in the middle of the night with Liz and Bex." Kim added. Abby left out a sigh.

"She left to look for you." Macey glared at me. "Where is Grant anyway?"

"Zach and I got caught, Grant was able to get away." Tina explained.

"Well, Tina, Kim, Anna go to your room get clean up, you start classes tomorrow. Macey, you're going back to Roseville and Zach you will be staying in sublevel three to be questioned further."

"What?" I stand up as Agent Townsend walks in and puts a firm grasp on my arm, dragging me towards the sublevels. As we were in the elevator going down I looked at Agent Townsend, "Where is Joe Solomon? I want to talk to him."

"He is busy." The elevator dings and he drags me down the long hallway all the way to the end and puts me in a room with a table and two chairs opposite to each other.

"He's busy doing what?" I look at him as he stands in the door way.

"Taking care of his wife, you know they just lost their daughter and are pretty upset about it." Agent Townsend said sarcastically while shrugging his shoulders. He sat down across from me and put a file on the table I didn't realize he had.

"I refuse to speak to anyone but him." I cross my arms and lean back in my seat.

"Be difficult." He said before he got up and walked out. They must trust me enough to not cuff me. Just as I think that Agent Townsend comes back in with hand cuffs and locks me to the table then points to the camera in the corner of the room. Great.

 **Please tell me what you think and what you want to happen next and I'll try to update sooner. Truth be told, I say that every chapter and how often does it happen? Not a lot but I do try. Anyways, thank you so much for sticking with me and this story.**


End file.
